


A Dash of Ice

by Tobi_Boone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's sentence is banishment of Midgard, predictable, but fitting. Now the Avengers have to decide what to do with him to keep him out of trouble, a Herculean task to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote, we'll see where it goes. Also, there are hints of former Thorki.

“Well . . . this is just fan-frickin’-tastic . . . “

“It’s your own damned fault.”

“How exactly?”

“I _told_ you to leave off, to just shut up but you had to have the last word and-“

“Hey, I wasn’t the one that got himself in this situation to begin with!”

“Shut up, just shut up for once in your stupid existence!” Loki snarled trying to swing closer to Tony to hit him but it didn’t work and he simply started to spin in a circle.

“Make me, you ungrateful little shit!” Tony growled, kicking out a leg and catching Loki in the chest, sending him spinning even faster.

“When I get out of here you’re going to wish I- urp!” Loki clamped his mouth shut and waited for his body to stop careening out of control.

“Ha! Serves you right.” Tony pouted, crossing his arms, “’sides, I bet we pass out before anyone even realizes we’re out here.”

Loki took a moment to compose himself before he sighed heavily, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as well, “I hope not, my head is starting to hurt.”

Tony sighed, thinking about how they’d gotten into this mess. Currently they were dangling upside down outside the balcony of the Avenger’s Tower, hanging by several lengths of wire and cords. Both of Loki’s ankles were caught while Tony was hanging but just one and _of course_ he’d left his watch on the bar and JARVIS couldn’t hear him from out here . . .

“ . . . I hate you so much.” Loki huffed, looking below them at the gigantic drop.

“I know, princess.” Tony muttered, “Any wonder a traffic-copter hasn’t spotted us.”

Loki snorted, whatever _that_ was . . . it was also strange that they weren’t panicking at all but he supposed that this was due to how much they’d been through, hanging by ones’ ankles from a skyscraper seemed so mundane. Loki thought back on how all this happen . . .

* * *

Loki stood before the All-Father and his Queen, muzzled and shackled and completely immobilized while the one-eyed Asgardian talked on about punishment and suffering and blah blah blah. Loki had stopped caring the second the muzzle was put on him despite his screamed protests, memories of stitches and needles near his mouth was more than enough to make him catatonic through the proceeds to follow. His eyes were glued on the Queen who was wearing an expression of barely concealed grief. Loki did, however, look up when he heard the words ‘mortal’, ‘banishment’, and ‘until he has repented’ before there was a bright flash of light and suddenly a blinding agony overtook him as his powers were ripped from his body and this included the illusion of pale unmarked flesh and green eyes.

The Jotun foundling crouched in pain and slowly lifted his gaze to look at the All-Father and Queen with desperate pleas in his eyes as tears filled and spilled from them at will, silently begging them not to do this! Anything but this! He could feel the shocked looks from all present and it was more than he could bear, the shame and misery that this was what he really, truly, was, the monster that Asgardians frighten their children with: ‘be good or a Frost Giant will come in the night and get you!’ . . . wasn’t that the very warning his nursemaid had given him every time he and Thor had gotten into mischief when they were supposed to be sleeping?

* * *

 

There was a flash of light then he was crouching on the balcony of the tower he’d tried so very hard to demolish but it looked like it was already rebuilt and Loki gauged that several months had passed. Thor stood there next to his kneeling form, looking as grim as ever.

Re-introducing Loki to the Avengers had . . . not been pleasant and then it got downright awkward as they all tried to decide what to do with him as the Jotun sat staring into space with wide, scarlet eyes, barely moving like he was intentionally trying to turn into a living statue. When no one could get a reaction out of him they all shrugged and decided to go ask Director Fury his opinion and call a meeting. Thor reached over and grabbed the muzzle, undoing it then slipping the collar and shackles off, hoping that this would snap his brother out of whatever state he was in but when even that didn’t stir him Thor sighed and straightened, moving to the elevator to go get something to eat.

Meanwhile Tony had sat in his chair simply staring at Loki, he was entranced by the little nut’s weird transformation from one stunning creature to another but Tony found Loki's stoic silence unnerving, especially when the genius couldn’t handle _normal_ silence let alone a forced, deliberate one. He walked slowly up to the unblinking god and squatted down, pouting his lips a bit,

“Well, Reindeer Games, isn’t this a lovely situation you’ve gotten your ass into?”

No response, not even a twitch. Tony frowned, not about to be ignored by anyone,

“So, blue’s the new black huh? Have to say I don’t think it’s your color.”

Nope, nothing. Tony huffed, then he got an idea that was sure to get his heart ripped out, he sat right in Loki’s lap, running a fingertip over his lips,

“So, the Ice Queen finally took things too literal and-“

Ah, there was that last straw.

Tony sputtered as he was held up by his shirt, Loki’s ruby eyes seemed to only accentuate the madness rushing about behind them as he roared and hit Tony, sending the genius flying to the floor,

“heh, that all you got, Frosty?” Tony chuckled getting into a crouch.

“SHUT UP!” Loki screamed then rushed him and that was when the trouble had started, they’d rolled all over the floor, crashing into things and finally into one of Tony’s many pieces of unfinished projects, the wires tangling and wrapping around their legs and Loki got to his feet to land a heavy blow to Tony’s cheek, sending him sprawling again. Only one problem with that though, Tony’s legs were wrapped up in extension cords and cables. The same ones that tangled Loki’s. The chain reaction was sickeningly predictable yet they both had the nerve to act surprised when Tony’s momentum pulled them both through the open balcony door and over the railing.

* * *

And now here they were, hanging at the mercy of a machine and waiting for either the end of the story or Thor’s binging, whatever came first. Loki sighed, glancing to the side,

“Fine, fine, if I say I'm _slightly_ sorry for hitting you, will you please shut up?”

Tony grinned and put his hands behind his head, “Got what I wanted out of you so I’m not sorry I did it.”

Loki raised one dark eyebrow, “You _wanted_ me to hit you?”

“I wanted a _reaction._ ” Tony said gently, fixing Loki with a steady gaze.

Loki blinked then looked away as if bored, “Why?”

“Because I thought that you’d been lobotomized for a moment back there. You were too quiet, too withdrawn and you were taking all of this,” Here he gestured to Loki’s body, “With a shockingly meek attitude, it freaked me out. Just wondered what happened to the whole ‘bow before me, mere mortals’ shpeel that you were ranting about not so long ago.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and tried to pull himself up to grab the railing only to freeze when he slipped lower an inch, “Well, you got your reaction and now we’re both going to die, happy?”

“Oh don’t be so melodramatic.” Tony rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking, “I’ve been through worse.”

“Really?” Loki seemed unconvinced as he also crossed his arms, trying not to think of how far they would drop if those wires and cords didn’t hold.

“Okay, maybe not like this specific instance but yeah, way worse situations and I barely batted an eyelash!” Tony smirked even though in reality he was in full-on panic mode and about to have a total meltdown if something didn’t _happen_ soon.

Loki shook his head, “Whatever, _human_ , I just don’t want to die with you being the last thing I see.”

Tony pouted, “Why ever not? This sexiness is a national treasure!”

Loki snorted shaking his head, “More like a public nuisance. You are such a self-absorbed ass.”

“And you’re a maniacal dipshit, Ice Queen.”

Loki glared at him but didn’t comment further, closing his eyes and then-

“What the hell happened in he- Holy fucknuggets!” Clint leaped up onto the railing, “Tony??? What are you doing?”

“Traction, Clint, you should try it sometime, great for the spinal column.” Tony tried to shrug but it was weird hanging upside down like this.

“Hang on! I’ll get some help!” Clint turned and scampered off, returning with Thor and a length of actual rope, “Here! Grab this!”

Tony gratefully got a hold of the rope and glanced reassuringly at Loki before he was hauled back up and over the railing, flopping gratefully on the rough cement, his arms, head, everything tingled as blood went to their proper places and out of his head, he managed to glimpse Thor trying to help Loki over the railing only for the blue prince to literally growl, bare long fangs and haul himself over the railing, only to fall over onto his face because his legs were asleep.

Tony grinned at Loki, “Oh we’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we, Snowball?”

Loki snarled then quietly passed out as blood rushed from his head to his extremities. Tony chuckled as his own head felt weirdly light and fuzzy,

“Yup, loads of fun . . . “ then the world swam and went dark.

* * *

Loki sat hugging his knees in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in his room, he'd stopped thinking of it as a cell when he realized they weren't going to lock him in, but it didn't feel any less like he was trapped.

“Are you hungry?”

Loki blinked slowly at looked at Thor blankly, “ . . . no.”

Thor grimaced, “Have . . . have you eaten _anything_ today?”

Loki put his chin back down on his arm, “ . . . no.”

“Loki, I haven't seen you leave your room almost the entire week,” Thor moved cautiously into the room and shut the door behind him, “It is a lot easier to keep you safe and healthy when you're eating. What will Mother say if-”

Loki snarled angrily and closed his eyes, “ _Your_ mother, Thor, not mine! What will it take for that to get through your thick skull? They are _not_ my parents! They're yours and only yours! My parents abandoned me to _die!_ The runt of a Frost Giant half-breed!”

Thor flinched then shook his head, “ . . . and what will it take for you to see that that doesn't matter to them, to me? That we love you and wanted you to come home. That _I_ love and miss you?”

Loki opened his eyes slightly and shook his head, “You're so stu-”

“Don't call me 'stupid', brother, I'm not the naïve fool I once was. Losing you wa- . . . was a spear through my heart.” Thor cleared his throat and looked at his hands.

Loki clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “I thought losing your lady love was the cause for your pain? Or was she just a fling? _Another_ fling, I mean.”

Thor looked up slightly, “Jane was not lost to me, I could and would see her again but you? You slipped out of my fingers and into the void of space . . . I thought I had lost you for all eternity. I was blind and stupid once, but now my eyes are open and I know what and who I must be. I know that I need to be here for you until you see that nothing has changed with how I and our parents feel toward you.”

Loki snorted but simply looked back out the window, silent for a span before taking a slow breath, “I was . . . I was ready to die. I knew I would not win and even if I did, it didn't change anything. I would always be a Frost Giant and I would always be second-best . . . and what purpose did I serve? What could the All-Father possibly hope to accomplish by bringing me back with him? Or letting me live when others would have surely been killed for the things I did? Perhaps to prolong my anguish is my punishment? Seems fitting.”

Thor stared sadly at Loki, “Please stop. I'm trying to help you leave such pain behind, that's the only way you're going to heal and get better.”

Loki snorted again pushing his chin into his arms, “Leave me.”

“Never.” Thor said stubbornly and stood to walk the short distance to Loki, sitting down next to the dark-haired Jotun.

Loki pulled away angrily, tears welling up in his red eyes, “I said 'leave me'! I don't want to speak to you or see you anymore! Haven't you done enough? Haven't you and the All-Father done enough to me?”

Thor shook his head, "If you really think you've been abandoned to your fate to die alone and forsaken, then you are missing the point." He stood up and started to walk away, "When you realize that I'm here for you and you're safe here, maybe things will get better."

Loki watched Thor walk out then turned to glare back out the window, "We'll see . . . "

* * *

 

Tony leaned back from watching the cameras, " . . . okay, Reindeer Games, you want someone other than Thor for comfort? Alright, I can deal." 

 


	2. A Little Heart-to-Reactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgers, disturbing discoveries, and an offer.

Tony sauntered up to the door and knocked, “Oh fair princess, are you within?”

Loki opened the door and glared at Tony, “If you refer to me as a female one more time I'm going to rip that glowing thing out of your chest.”

Tony smirked, “Sorry, snowdrop, but this here device is secured in my chest pretty tight, would take a lot to wrench it out of there, but if you really want me to take my shirt off and give you a shot, I'll oblige.”

Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I'd rather not see your mortal flesh, it repulses me.”

Tony blew out his lips and rolled his eyes, “I highly doubt that, but hey, if you're not hungry I'll just go.”

“What do you mean?” Loki stepped more out of his room and glared at Tony.

“I have here in my hand a nummy treat prepared just for you, but if you don't want it . . . “ Tony held up a brown paper bag with a big yellow 'M' emblazoned on it.

Loki huffed and held out his hand, “Poisoned, I'm sure?”

“Why would you suspect me of such treachery?” Tony's eyes widened and he put a hand to his chest while he passed the bag over, “You only trashed my tower and tried to kill me and my pals.”

“Not to split hairs, but the Hulk-beast 'trashed' your tower by swinging me about.” Loki muttered and opened the bag, “What is this?”

“Burger and fries. There was a soda with it but I was thirsty.” Tony leaned on the door jamb.

“ . . . you made this yourself?” Loki arched an eyebrow and peered into the bag.

Tony hmm'ed and pushed the bag closer to Loki, “Not the point, the point is that I thought enough to think that you'd like it and had it picked up for you now eat and stop scowling at me.”

Loki reached into the bag and pulled out a paper-wrapped burger, he slowly unwrapped it and stared at the double stacks of meat, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and pickle, “ . . . Is this edible?”

“Not important; go on, it's delicious!” Tony smiled, “And wait til you try the fries! Best thing ever invented, the fry. And that's coming from an egotistical, narcissistic inventor.”

Loki stared at him for a moment then looked dubiously at the burger before tentatively opening his mouth and taking a bite. The Jotun chewed a few times then his eyes narrowed,

“ . . . what _is_ this?” He murmured around a mouthful of food.

“Uh,” Tony grimaced, “I mean, if you don't like it, I'll-”

He didn't get to finish because Loki took the bag and slammed the door in Tony's face. Tony's wide eyes blinked then he heard frantic rustling and noisy chewing. He just stood blinking until the door swung open again and Loki grabbed him by the shirt,

“I demand more, bring me more! I don't even care what magic you used on it to make it that good but you _will_ get me more of this 'burger and fries'.” He snarled, showing long fangs but there was no mistaking the desperate tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony carefully reached up and removed Loki's claws from his shirt, “ . . . if you were that hungry why didn't you say anything?”

Loki blinked a few times and looked away, “It is . . . It is beneath me to- . . . I . . . “ He swallowed thickly and crossed his arms, “I didn't think anyone would- . . . would help me.”

Tony poked a finger through one of the little holes left in his shirt, “Fair enough but still, we're not going to just let you _starve_ to death. We may not like you very much but you're basically harmless and we're not the villains here, we're not cruel.”

Loki wiped at his eyes with his sleeve angrily and huffed, his lips pursed then he sighed resignedly, “May I _please_ have more food?”

Tony chuckled, “Wow, now wasn't _that_ a struggle?”

“Shut up and feed me.”

“That's more like it.”

* * *

Happy got back with two more paper bags, he smiled awkwardly as Loki swiped them and tried to retreat but Tony grabbed his shirt,

“Hey now, thank the nice mortal for fetching you more food.”

Loki glared at Tony and snarled but when it was obvious the smirking human wasn't going to let go and the not-quite-smiling human was just going to shuffle his feet until dismissed, Loki muttered a begrudging 'thank you' then shrugged off Tony's hand and went to devour his prize in his room.

Loki was just about to slam the door shut when he noticed Tony following him, “I do not require your company, begone.”

Tony snorted, “You got burgers on my dollar, you're gonna share them fries.”

Loki opened his mouth to angrily demand solitude then stopped, “You're not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Nope, my tower so no getting rid of me.”

“ . . . fine, if you insist on wasting BOTH our time by pestering me, then so be it.” Loki swept into his room and set the bags on the floor, sat down, and began to dig through them and produced four paper-wrapped burgers and two large orders of fries.

Tony sat across from Loki and stared at him inquisitively, “So what are you?”

Loki looked up mid-bite and scowled, “An awfully rude question, but I'm a Jotun, a 'Frost Giant'.”

Tony chewed his lip, “Not very giant-y.”

Loki savagely bit into his burger without answering then glared at Tony, “I'm a half-breed, if you must know.”

“Oh indeed I must, so you're a half Frost Giant and half . . . what?”

Loki stopped chewing a rather large mouthful and furrowed his brow, “I don't actually know.”

“Huh . . . Thor never really talked about your mixed heritage beyond saying you were adopted.” Tony leaned forward and swiped a few fries.

Loki snorted, “'Adopted' is a nice way of saying 'Odin killed everyone and spared an abandoned infant'. Thor has such a naive and simplistic way of putting things.”

It was Tony's turn to scowl, “You know, you could give us _some_ credit, your brother included.”

“Credit for what? What exactly am I supposed to be impressed by?”

“Well we stopped your hostile take-over-”

“A lucky thing you had that big green behemoth or I would have captured all of you.”

“I single-handedly stopped a full-scale invasion-”

“And almost died in the process.”

“And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ that surrendered and ended up in chains.” Tony stopped ticking off each event on his fingers to fix Loki with a withering gaze, “You lost. We won. I'd say that's pretty impressive in and of itself. And for the record, we let you live and we're allowing you to continue to do so in the safety of _my_ tower. A pretty magnanimous gesture by us mere mortals to a would-be despot intent on total global dominion.”

Loki chewed the last burger slowly and refused to meet Tony's gaze, “ . . . perhaps.”

“Wow, and I thought I was stubborn.” Tony sighed and leaned back on his hands, “You are simply impossible. And another thing, why are you so upset with this form? I mean, what's wrong with it?”

Loki's eyes lifted and narrowed, he crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor, “'What's wrong with it'? Are you serious?? Look at me! I'm a freak! A disgusting monster! A horrible, blue-skinned demon! A thing of nightmares! No wonder he won't touch m-”

Tony blinked and Loki's cheeks turned indigo with a blush.

“Come again?”

Loki quickly stood up, “Get out.”

“Who won't touch you?” Tony also stood, moving closer to Loki.

“I said 'get out'! Leave me alone!” Loki turned and hurried into the adjacent bathroom, shutting and locking the door, leaving Tony in stunned silence before the Avenger turned and left the room.

* * *

Thor looked up from reading a newspaper and eating several doughnuts to see Tony standing in the doorway staring at him with an odd expression the Asgardian could not discern,

“Yes?”

“ . . . were you and Loki . . . ?” Tony cleared his throat, this was an incredibly odd thing to be asking, especially of an immortal god that could probably punch him through a few walls, “What I mean is that, were you two-”

Thor sighed and stood up, “Once upon a time, Loki and I were very close. Closer than I am sure is permissible to you mortals and your siblings. He quelled, and more often than not took the brunt of, my temper at a time when it would not do for me to unwittingly father any bastard children.”

“You fucked him.” Tony said flatly.

Thor grimaced then nodded, “Yes, if that helps you understand better.”

“You hurt him.”

“I . . . Yes, often I was not gentle and things did not change much until I was banished and learned of my own arrogance and foolishness.”

“When you met Jane, you mean, when you met someone else.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the slight warmth of the arc reactor on his skin.

Thor winced, clearly uncomfortable, “It . . . It had a lot to do with Jane, yes, I had found someone I would like to share my life with, someone I would be allowed to wed someday. Please, Tony, try to understand that-”

“I get the feeling,” Tony cut Thor off and walked into the room, shuffling the paper aggitatedly, “That a lot of what's happened was out of jealousy, revenge even. Trying to prove who was better? But not between you and Loki, no, between Loki and Jane. Boy, does rejection ever fuck with a person's head, huh?”

“Tony, I never meant to-”

“To do what?” Tony turned to glare angrily at Thor, “Lead him on? Abuse him, as you've alluded you probably did? Then when you found some hot pussy to sink your dick in you just abandoned him? Look, forget how disgusting it is that you would _do_ something like that to your younger brother, that just isn't right. No wonder he hates you so much! You tossed him aside like garbage! And, if I'm to believe what I was told, all his rebellious nature happened right after he discovered what he was and, knowing your vendetta against his kind, who can blame him?”

Thor stood red-faced and angry and snarled through clenched teeth, “You have no right to judge me!”

“No, you're right, but you saw it fit to let Loki be judged.” Tony turned and stalked off, it had been a long time since he'd been this angry.

* * *

Loki paced his room again, he was bored and there wasn't anything to do, also, he was much too warm. This whole place was too warm, stifling in fact . . . Loki stripped out of his shirt then pants and moved in front of the window, standing naked as it started to rain, he was just enjoying the dreariness of the weather matching his mood when the door opened and Loki whipped around only to hiss angrily at Thor,

“Le-”

“Shut up.” Thor snapped, walking up to Loki and making the small Jotun shrink back in alarm.

Loki's breath hitched in his chest as he tried to gauge Thor's mood and what he would do, he remembered times like this when Thor would be in a rage and come upon his brother, searching out release. Loki knew what to do but . . . those times were passed! Thor had something else, or more appropriately someone else, to sate him!

“ . . . “ Thor breathed heavily, his hand reached out and Loki flinched then stiffened when the large hand slipped through his hair.

“Stop it.” Loki tried to pull away but Thor's hand twisted in the long locks, “No, stop it! You don't want me, remember?”

Thor grit his teeth then pressed his forehead onto Loki's shoulder, this startled the Jotun more than anything else the Asgardian could have done and he just stood perfectly still as Thor's hands moved to brace his narrow shoulders, head still pressed to his skin.

Something hot and wet met Loki's shoulder and at first he thought Thor was kissing him but then he saw the blonde's shoulders shake slightly and he realized that Thor was . . . crying?

“Forgive me.” Thor said softly, turning his head and sliding his arms around Loki's shoulders until he had the smaller man in a smothering, one-sided embrace, “Stark knows and he confronted me and . . . he's right, I did terrible things to you in the past and never once did I apologize. I fed the poison inside you, I fueled your hate and of all the things I regret, it was how carelessly I treated you.”

Loki wriggled out of Thor's grasp, staring at him in confusion mixed with anger, “ . . . it was my duty, as the lesser son, to serve you. That was my given place, nothing more.”

“No, it meant something to you,” Thor straightened his shoulders and took a step toward Loki, “Whatever it meant, it left you with feelings. Good or bad, but it did and it was my fault.”

Loki grit his teeth angrily, “Fine, you apologized, now you can sleep well next to your _woman_.”

Thor breathed in then out slowly, “I'm sorry I hurt you.”

“That isn't going to just magically change the past, Thor, you can't utter some meaningless drivel and shed a few tears and expect the scars to disappear!” Loki shouted, but his voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut, “Please, I beg of you, leave me alone.”

Thor turned without another word, but lingered at the door to look at Loki sadly before leaving.

Loki slumped to the floor and hugged his knees, his back pressed to the window as rain poured down it's smooth surface outside, matching the tears that rolled down Loki's cheeks. Then he snarled when he heard someone enter the room,

“If you don't go away, Thor, I swear to the stars I'll kill you right-”

“Good thing I'm not Thor.”

Loki lifted his head up and blinked wearily at Tony, “You are not very high on my list right now either, Stark.”

“ . . . I was right wasn't I?” Tony moved to plop down in front of Loki, “About you and Thor?”

Loki sighed, wiping at his face and looking down at his hands, “When Thor started to become a nuisance with his boisterous nature and violent tendencies, it was feared he would become a bigger problem as time passed. He needed someone to assuage his temper and quiet him . . . through any means possible, I suppose since you already pretty much know what that meant there is no point in pretending. When it began I was young, perhaps fourteen? Fifteen? I cannot remember but Thor was entering manhood and that started to spell trouble as his eyes lingered on the young shield maidens and barmaids. The queen took me aside and told me that sometimes one must make sacrifices for the good of all. I learned my place very quickly and after several attempts, Thor finally understood that I was to be used however he wished and he enjoyed that power greatly.” Here Loki sighed and hugged his knees tighter, “So when Thor would throw a tantrum, I took him off to satisfy him and we would have peace and clear skies for another day. As his strength grew so did his temper, he was not always kind and I was not always willing, but it got to a point where I no longer had to drag him away, he would seek me out and soon his touch did not always hurt and he was not always angry. It was . . .different. It was enjoyable. It was not love but it was so close that sometimes I truly believed that perhaps he did feel as much for me as I began to feel for him but then the fateful day came when I discovered what I was and he was banished and everything was undone and I had failed. That's the end of the story.”

Tony blinked, he'd been perfectly silent during the entire narrative then he slowly reached out his hand and touched Loki's arm, the Jotun flinched at his touch in surprise but only stared at Tony, not understanding what the human was doing.

“I think you're beautiful.” Tony said softly, stroking his fingers over Loki's arm.

Loki looked nonplussed at the Avenger, “You're only saying that because I'm a captive here.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Look, I'm not one to pay out compliments to anyone but myself, so just take this seriously for once, alright? I think you're beautiful, I think you're unique and I think what happened to you was unfair and horrible. I think you deserve a chance to exist beyond their reach where you can choose what you do and who you are. Who fucking cares if your skin is blue and your eyes are red? We got weird stuff all over the planet that wouldn't bat an eye at you I mean for fuck's sake one of our team members turns into a giant green dude and another was frozen for ninety years!”

Loki quirked an eyebrow at Tony, “ . . . I'm still not convi-”

He didn't get another syllable out as Tony shot forward and kissed him, Loki's eyes widened and he shoved Tony away from him, hard. He scuttled back, breathing heavily and staring at Tony for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. Tony watched him intently before also standing, his eyes locked on Loki's and he watched a blush creep into the Jotun's cheeks,

“The offer's on the table, if you want me.” Tony said softly.

Loki swallowed, only now remembering he was naked and his body openly betrayed him, “And if I say 'no'?”

“Then the answer is no, simple as that. Steal a kiss? Yes, but I'm not going to rape you.” Tony kept his eyes on Loki's face.

“ . . . and if I say 'yes'?” Loki ventured, taking a slow, hesitant step toward Tony.

“Then I'm all yours.” Tony spread his arms out briefly before dropping them to his sides, careful not to startle the blue-skinned being.

Loki licked his lips and lowered his gaze, his eyes flitting about as he weighed his options, “How would either of us know it was real? How do I know you're not just like Thor, take what you want without caring? How do you know I'm not just manipulating you? In other words, how can we trust each other?”

Tony sighed and looked at the ceiling as he considered his response then looked back at Loki, “We can't, it's a gamble everyone takes getting in a relationship or whatever you want to call what I'm offering you. You could stab me in my sleep and I could use you up and throw you away. The point is if you want me, you got me, if not then I'm still here just not in the same capacity. You need a friend, someone you can talk to, and Thor ain't it.”

Loki stared at Tony for a minute then slowly moved closer until he was almost nose-to-nose with the human, he reached his hand up slowly and touched the arc reactor through the worn fabric of Tony's shirt,

“What is this?” He asked softly.

Tony was about to try and rail Loki back to the topic at hand then stopped and fingered the hem of his shirt, “Want to see?”

Loki nodded, his brow furrowed slightly and his eyes narrowed in curiosity. Tony pulled his shirt over his head and tapped the center of the device,

“It's an arc reactor, it stops these little pieces of shrapnel from driving into my heart and killing me.” He said softly while Loki traced the design on the front, “It keeps me alive.”

Loki blinked in wonder at the device, “It reminds me of the Tesseract. It's so strange . . . and if it were removed?”

“I would die in minutes. Trust me, been there done that.” Tony licked his lips and breathed in sharply when Loki's deft finger moved to trace the flesh around the circle, “Gently, that skin's really sensitive.”

Loki looked at Tony then ran his finger around the reactor with a bit more pressure and Tony's knees almost buckled.

“Fascinating.” Loki murmured then leaned forward and ran his tongue along the same circuit and Tony's hands shot up to tangle in Loki's soft hair.

“Ah! Y-Yeah, kinda an erogenous zone nowadays. I- oh!” Tony pulled Loki's face up and kissed him, deeper than the first time while Loki's hands slipped over Tony's waist, his claws gently scratching.

“You don't say?” Loki panted when Tony finally released him and started to kiss his neck, his beard tickled a bit and Loki felt those calloused hand stroking his back and shoulders.

“Mhm.” Tony pressed closer to Loki.

Loki stepped back, “That's enough.”

Tony caught his breath then nodded, “Alright.”

Loki swallowed and looked away, “I don't want more right now.”

“Alright.”

“ . . . you're fine with that?”

“Yeah, well, I'd like to go further, obviously, but if that's all for now, that's okay.”

Loki and Tony stared at each other then the Jotun nodded slowly, “Please leave.”

Tony nodded and turned to go, stopping for a moment then turning back to Loki, “Can I take that as a 'yes'?”

“It's a 'maybe'.”

“Good enough. Good night.”

Loki watched the door close then sat on the bed, staring down at his erection with pursed lips, “Well you're no help at all.”

 


	3. Napping after Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FOR ALL!! Sorry for long time no update . . . moving and such . . . anyway hope this is okay!!

Music thrummed through the lab as Tony hummed along and soldered a doo-hickey to a thingamabob, Bruce leaned over and smirked,

“Tony, sweetums, that's your wrench.”

Tony blinked a few times and looked up at Bruce for a second, “Huh?”

Bruce put the sheaf of papers and his coffee mug down, “Anthony, how long have you been in here?”

“I dunno.”

“When did you get in here?”

“I dunno.”

“When did you eat last?” Bruce leaned back on the worktable and crossed his arms, he fixed Tony with a disapproving slant of his eyebrow.

“Ooh, wait, I do know the answer to that,” Tony put his welding goggles on the table and grimaced, “Nope, no, I do not remember that, however I have had a lot of coffee and AC/DC to keep me going so there's that.”

Bruce shook his head, “Tony, how did you make it this far in life?”

“Skating by on my genius and good looks, I imagine.”

Bruce moved over and threw an arm around Tony's shoulders, “Okay, little buddy, I think you need to drink some water, eat some actual food, and get some sleep.”

“No, wait, I was doing a science!” Tony flailed a bit to try and get his soldering gun back.

“Tony, you just welded a wrench to whatever it was you were working o- . . . Tony, what is that?” Bruce turned them around to stare at the thingamabob.

“It's very simple, Bruce, it's a . . . hmm, hang on let me look at it from a different angle.” Tony walked around the table scratching his chin.

Bruce glanced at the plans scattered around the work place and picked up a few pages, “Uh, Tone? I think you were looking at three different schematics at once. There's one here for a prototype to some kind of hovercraft, a partially done bit for . . . a solar-powered refrigerator I guess? And . . . what's this?”

Tony moved over and put his chin on Bruce's shoulder to read over it, “Oh that was a doodle I did of a better publicly accessible wireless internet hub that spans entire states but my numbers are completely off.”

“Okay, I know it's time for a nap when _your_ numbers are off.” Bruce sighed and wrangled Tony back from trying to go back to work.

“Oh c'mon, like I've never gone on an indeterminable-number-of-day bender working on mad scientist level inventions! Brucey, let me just-”

“Nope, surprised no one came to look for you ye-”

“What's wrong with him?”

Tony and Bruce blinked at Loki as the Jotun sat in the hallway just outside of the lab, a book in his hands. Bruce's eyebrow furrowed and he tilted his head back, “How long have you been sitting there?”

“I went looking for somewhere to keep away from Thor and this is the one place he never goes to so I thought I would get some reading done since I can't really do anything else. I only found out belatedly that this was where you two do whatever it is you do, but I couldn't get through the door.”

Tony watched Loki shift uncomfortably as Bruce stared him down skeptically, Tony shifted and pulled away from Bruce,

“It's alright, Banner, Loki will get me to my room and you can get back to work.”

“Right, I'm going to entrust you to _him_ when you're in this kind of state? No, I don't think so.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Tony waved a hand dismissively and flashed Bruce a winning smile, “You and I both know that you are just _itching_ to get back to those plans for more affordable renewable power in lower income areas, hmm?”

Bruce stared at Tony and shook his head, “You're evil.”

“It's one of my charms, run along.” Tony smirked and turned to Loki, “Take me to my rooms, my royal wench!”

Loki narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, “Beg pardon?”

Tony pouted his lips, “I'm sorry, my prince, forgive my eagerness but I am exhausted beyond measure and am only realizing at this exact moment that I'm super hungry and dehydrated.”

Loki opened his mouth to make a derisive and clever remark but Tony actually collapsed into him. Loki faltered under Tony's weight then tsked and picked the shorter man up,

“And you stopped my invasion how again?”

“Sheer dumb luck.” Tony mumbled, throwing his arms around Loki's neck, “Just take care of me because I can't seem to do it on my own.”

“You are indeed hopeless, even for a human.” Loki shook his head but smiled slightly as he adjusted Tony's weight and moved to the elevator, “I'll have to get the invisible man to have food brought to you.”

“Invisible man . . . ? Oh, you mean JARVIS.” Tony chuckled, “Sorry, forgot to mention him.”

“Jarvis?” Loki shook his head, “I assumed it was some kind of magic.”

“Nope, just plain ol' human invention.” Tony closed his eyes and tucked his head into Loki's shoulder, “Where'd you get the sweatshirt?”

“I took articles of clothing I liked from the clean laundry downstairs, at least anything that would fit.” Loki stepped into the elevator once the doors opened and shifted Tony again, “You are incredibly light-weight.”

“Suit's deceiving isn't it?”

“Yes, I thought you were several inches taller and stones heavier.” Loki looked down at the Avenger, “ . . . this cannot be healthy.”

Tony shrugged as best he could, “Can't worry about the rest of the body when the brain gets to thinking. Once I get an idea I'll go and go and go and forget everything around me and all the things that happened before. It's-”

“An escape.” Loki said simply staring at the floor numbers.

Tony lifted his head and blinked tiredly at Loki, “ . . . yeah.”

Loki nodded, “I know a bit about trying to escape from the world.”

Tony nodded then pressed his cheek back down on Loki's shoulder, “You would, wouldn't you?”

Loki stepped out once the doors opened again and carried Tony to his room, the door opened automatically for them and the lights dimmed,

“There is food being sent up, sir.” the disembodied voice of JARVIS cut smoothly through the silence, almost scaring Loki into dropping Tony.

“That's fine, JARVIS . . . “ Tony mumbled, still clinging to Loki as the Jotun tried to drop him onto the bed, “Nope.”

“Tony, you need sleep.”

“Yep.”

“Let go.”

“Nope.”

“Tony, this isn't funny.”

“Not laughing.”

Loki grit his teeth in irritation, “Alright then what do you want?”

“Cuddles.” Tony mumbled.

Loki grimaced and licked his lips, “ . . . why?”

“Because it'll keep me awake for a bit so I can eat.” Tony reasoned and shrugged one shoulder, “Otherwise I'll pass right out.”

“I get the feeling you're going to fall asleep anyway, but if it'll get you to be quiet.” Loki shifted Tony's arms and sat on the bed, leaning back on the exuberant amount of pillows at the head of the bed.

Tony immediately wiggled and squirmed until he was lying on his stomach on Loki, his arms wrapped around the Jotun's torso and his face squished into Loki's chest. The blue man stared down at the human and grimaced a bit,

“Comfortable?”

“Your cool skin feels really good on my face . . . “ Tony murmured, his eyes closed.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed, “So I'm just expected to let you leech off my temperature while you wait for food? Hmm?”

“You could rub my shoulders, they're really sore.” Tony suggested.

Loki looked up at the ceiling and tsked in irritation, “Oh, so I'm to be your servant? Would you like me to chew your food for you as well?”

Tony lifted his head and rested his chin on Loki's chest, “ . . . you don't _have_ to.”

Loki blinked and felt his agitation fade, “I know.”

“You complain an awful lot to suggestion.” Tony pointed out, his eyelids drooping again.

Loki sighed and reached up with his long fingers and started to prod and press on Tony's neck looking for knots and kneading them out when he found them. Tony groaned and his head flopped back down, his toes curling happily at Loki moved to the base of his neck and shoulders. Loki grimaced,

“You need to stretch more, and maybe not stay immobile for hours on end.”

“Nag, nag, nag, more massage-y, less talk-y.” Tony mumbled stretching his back.

“I'm serious, you have more knots than muscle. In fact I'm starting to think your muscle tone is all just thanks to bulky knots.”

“That's mean.” Tony muttered, “Bet you wouldn't like it if I gave you a backrub and just bitched and nitpicked the whole time.”

“You're right, I wouldn't, but I'm not doing either of those things, I'm making observations and giving sound advice.”

“Hmph.”

Loki smirked and leaned forward as he pushed into a particularly stubborn knot, Tony yelped and squirmed,

“Ow!”

“Shush, this is all your own fault.”

“No, that actually hurts.” Tony tried to sit up but Loki pushed him back down, “Loki-”

“Relax and I'll have this smoothed out in a moment.”

“ouch! Loki, fuck- Stop!” Tony whined.

Loki ignored Tony's protests and kept at the knot until he felt it relax, “There was that so- Tony?”

Tony grit his teeth and huffed, “That _hurt_.”

“But it doesn't anymore, now does it?”

Tony shifted and flexed then shrugged, “I guess not . . . “

“Good, now lie still and-”

There was a knock at the door, Loki got up and went to the door, opening it and looking around then down at the tray of food left there on the floor. He picked it up, still confused and went back to the bed only to sigh as Tony was snoring softly into the pillows.

“Typical.”

“He's not in full REM sleep, sir, give him a shake or wave some bacon in front of his face.” JARVIS suggested.

Loki glanced around nonplussed then huffed in mild irritation before picking up a slipper; first making sure to balance the tray in one hand, and smacking Tony around the head with it. Tony yelped and threw himself backwards and subsequently ended up on the floor,

“What do?” He panted, rolling up and standing up looking around frantically for the threat.

Loki rolled his eyes and set the tray down on the bedside table, “Oh good, I was afraid you'd fallen asleep.”

Tony rubbed his head and opened his mouth to retort only to stop and narrow his eyes, “I was having a lovely dream.”

“Oh?” Loki picked at a slice of toast without looking at Tony.

“Yes, in it,” Tony stood up and nudged Loki away from the food so he could tuck in, “I was sitting on a throne while you groveled at my feet, showering me with compliments and kisses.”

“My, my, what an active imagination you have. Give me back that toast.”

Tony shoved the whole half of toast into his mouth an chewed it obnoxiously, “Mine.”

“You are _such_ a child.” Loki shook his head and leaned back on his hands, “Chew and swallow, Tony and for pity's sake, close your mouth.”

Tony leaned back and chewed his food, fixing Loki with a petulant pout, “Yes, Mom.”

“Good boy.”

They sat in silence while Tony tried repeatedly to wolf down the food but was continually thwarted by Loki's reprimands, jibes, and general nagging. After the food was thoroughly chewed and gone, Tony sat back on the bed and hummed before collapsing back and closing his eyes,

“Funny how you never realized how hungry or tired you are until you just sort of eat then lie down, huh?”

“No because I actually pay attention when my body is talking to me.”

“Oh, is that why you couldn't be bothered to ask for food or how to operate the shower?” Tony pointed out, tilting his head and smirking.

Loki narrowed his eyes, “Smart ass.”

“You know those are my two best features.”

Loki couldn't hold back a smile and slid next to Tony, “Why is it despite my attempts to hold you back you always manage to bull through my defenses and make me think that there is a 'maybe'?”

“'s part of my charm.” Tony mumbled, throwing an arm around Loki and turning to snuggle into him, “What's a maybe mean?”

“It . . . “ Loki hesitated and stretched, running his fingers slowly through Tony's short hair down to his jawline and over his goatee, “It means that I _might_ be happy with where this _might_ be going and _maybe_ if I escape, get my powers back, and take over this world that I _might_ wish to keep you for myself.”

Tony snorted, “So I'd be your concubine? Seems fitting, I guess.”

Loki chuckled, “I'd dress you up in a skimpy outfit . . . with a collar and jewelry.”

“Hm, Concubine-Tony sounds sexy,” Tony chuckled, nuzzling into Loki's shoulder, “Well, maybe a smidge sexier than I already am.”

Loki laughed now, shaking his head and tugging Tony closer, “You have to be the most vain creature I have ever met.”

Tony smiled then sighed, “ . . . yep, that's me . . . vainest . . . creature . . . in the . . . universe . . . “

Loki glanced down at Tony then shook his head when he realized the fool had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence,

“Vain . . . foolish . . . intelligent . . . handsome . . . “ Loki sighed and wrapped both arms around the smaller man, then leaned back and stared at the arc reactor as the light pulsed softly through Tony's shirt, he stroked his fingers over it, “And yet so fragile . . . “

Loki moved to pull Tony into his embrace more fully and breathed in,

“Like me.”


	4. Necessary Compromise

Director Fury looked up from a mound of paperwork when the door opened then his eye narrowed when Loki stepped in,

“Yes?”

“You're the one in charge, yes?” Loki crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

“That's what they tell me, what do you want?” Fury put the papers he was reading down and folded his hands on them, shifting his weight to make sure the pistol he kept on his person was still readily available in its holster should Loki get any ideas.

“I want a job.” Loki shrugged, “I'm bored and I need something to do and, while I'm loathe to be anywhere near any of you, this seems the best place to start.”

Fury's eyebrow rose suspiciously, “Did you have something in mind?”

“No. My expertise aren't exactly useful to you and since I don't have my magic I can't really do anything that I am used to.” Loki huffed, “Just give me something to do.”

Fury leaned back in his chair and slid his hands behind his head, regarding Loki with a long, calculating look that made the Jotun shift his weight nervously. Loki grit his teeth in mild agitation then tilted his head back,

“Well?”

“I'm thinking.”

“Taking a lot of effort, is it?”

“Funny. I might have something for you.”

“Oh joy.”

“If you're capable of taking orders.”

“Maybe.”

“Can you read?” Fury leaned back further in his chair.

Loki scowled, “Of course I can read!”

“Well then, I think we can put you to work in the archives.”

* * *

Loki stared at the screen, tapping away at the keyboard at a rate that surprised the woman that had originally been at the desk. She had been displaced after about ten minutes into her explanation of how the program worked and how computers worked and keyboards and fonts and Loki had nudged her aside. He got the basics quickly then started working on the multiple screens with ease.

“ . . . I thought you never used a computer before.” She mumbled, adjusting her glasses on the end of her nose.

“I hadn't but I see that it is a lot like sussing out a spell with runes and technique and whatever, just takes a few moments to figure it all out.” Loki muttered, “Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll figure it out.”

“Alright then . . . “ The woman, whose name Loki hadn't bothered to remember, handed him a sheaf of papers, “Here's a list of tasks that need to be done today.”

Loki took the papers and quickly moved to complete the first round of organizing and cataloging the files, “You can go.”

“I'll be over here if you need anything I suppose.”

“Mhm.” Loki didn't spare her a glance before going back to work.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting at the computer but he was engrossed so deeply in what he was doing that he shot a foot in the air when a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

“Jeez, sorry.” Tony chuckled as Loki got his composure back.

“Can I help you with something?” Loki asked irritably, eyebrow cocked.

“Time for food. Bruce decided that he needs to make me stop science things from happening and feed myself soooooooo I thought you and I could go get foodstuffs together.” Tony leaned on Loki's deskchair, making it recline.

Loki stared at the computer keyboard then glanced nervously at his own blue hands then at Tony and licked is lips, the rapid motion of pink tongue across blue lips was something that Tony was very intrigued by.

“I don't want to go out there.”

Tony blinked out of watching Loki's luscious lips moving and focused on what he actually said, “Why?”

“Please don't ask me to explain obvious things to you, it's tedious.” Loki muttered but it lacked it's normal amount of venom and he knew that Tony could tell.

Tony pouted his lips a bit then nodded, “Okay, how about this, I'll order us some food and we eat it togher here in the tower?”

“That would be acceptable, I suppose.” Loki shrugged but secretly he was elated that Tony was for once just doing what he wanted instead of his usual wheedling and pestering.

“okay, I'll call it in, is Chinese okay? I'm feeling like Chinese would be really good.”

Loki ignored the fact that he had no idea what 'Chinese' was and nodded, “That's fine.”

“Okey doke, I'll be back.” Tony turned and let go of Loki's chair causing it to spring into the upright position.

“Oof! Just go already!” Loki snapped, going back to the computer.

Tony smiled, leaning forward, “You're cute when you're working hard like that.”

Loki blinked and his cheeks turned a deep indigo with a blush and he curled in on himself slightly, hunching over the keyboard,

“ . . . you think I'm 'cute'?”

Tony smiled and tucked some of Loki's hair behind his ear, “Well, I suppose not as cute as I am, but yeah. I'll be back with food shortly.”

Loki watched Tony leave and smiled a little to himself, “He thinks I'm 'cute' . . . huh.”

* * *

Loki typed away at the computer he worked on, a pair of spectacles balanced precariously at the end of his nose and his long hair was tied back in a tight bun at the back of his head. It had been nearly two weeks since Fury had piled assignments on him, seeing that he was quite talented at this type of work, so why not, right? He chewed agitatedly at the pen between his teeth, he was nearing the end of what he was working on and the damn code kept coming up with an error, but fuck him if he could find which semicolon or underscore was out of place and he was very close to calling it a wash and, _ugh_ , starting over. Loki growled out a few choice curse words and threw his hands up,

“To hell with this!”

“Trouble?”

Loki yelped and whirled around, glaring at Tony, “Will you stop that?”

Tony tilted his head to one side, “I said 'hey' when I came in, you waved at me and everything.”

Loki blinked and took the glasses off, “Oh.”

The billionaire chuckled and moved to lean on the desk, “Whatcha working on?”

Loki shrugged, “I'm transcribing this 'coding' that I was given. I have no idea what it is or what it does.”

Tony squinted at the screen and smirked, “It's coding for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Online data thingamajig.”

“That means nothing to me.”

“Here, let me help.” Tony squatted down next to Loki and started to click around the screen.

Loki watched Tony, the corners of the genius's eyes crinkled slightly when he was focused on something for more than five seconds and he pouted his lips a little and Loki felt something small unfurl inside him. He didn't realize what he was doing until Tony hit the 'Enter' key and the page booted up.

“There! Tada, the wonderboy is at it aga-” Tony stopped smiling when he turned to Loki, they were a breath away from each other, Tony smirked, “I fixed the thing.”

“I can see that.” Loki muttered, quickly sitting up straight in his chair and focusing on the screen, his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

Tony frowned and shifted to be closer, he put his hand on Loki's, noting the Jotun flinching slightly at the touch, “Loki.”

“Yes?”

“You can kiss me if you want.”

“I don't know if I should want to.” Loki admitted.

Tony huffed, “I think you should at least let yourself _try_! This is getting silly, c'mon, Loki, I want you, you want me and it's been _weeks_! Let's ju-!”

Loki lunged at Tony, pushing him onto the floor and kissing him passionately, Tony's eyes widened in surprise then he moved into the kiss, letting Loki restrain his wrists and push into him, Loki sat back on Tony's stomach, his eyes flitting about as he tried to work something out.

Tony smirked, “We gonna just do this on the floor?”

“I'm considering it.” Loki murmured, then he looked about, “No, I don't want to do this here.”

Tony nodded, wiggling his hands a bit, “Well then?”

“Right.” Loki let go of Tony's wrists and helped him up.

“My room or yours?” Tony offered, smoothing his shirt and leaning back on his heels.

“Mine.” Loki took Tony's hand and led him to the elevator, pushing the floor number and standing off by himself in one corner.

Tony blinked at Loki in confusion, “Don't you want to, I don't know, make out furiously in the elevator?”

Loki glanced at Tony, “I'm trying to get myself ready.”

Tony looked around, “Right here? Shouldn't we wait for that?”

Loki shook his head, “Mentally, you dolt, I'm trying to mentally prepare.”

Tony stared at Loki and bit his lip, he was about to push the matter but the elevator dinged and Loki was taking his hand and hurrying them down the hall to his room, pushing the door open and nudging Tony in and toward the bed. The Jotun closed the door behind them and locked it. Tony sat on the bed and frowned,

“Loki-”

“Look, I'm not used to a lot of foreplay, so let's just get right to it. I can handle it.” Loki pulled his shirt over his head and untied his hair.

Tony licked his lips and grimaced, “I . . . I don't like the sound of that.”

“It's fine, really, once we get going I'll be fine.” Loki started to undo his jeans then stopped when he saw that Tony was still fully-clothed and looked uncomfortable, “What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted.”

“I want to have sex with you, yeah, but the way you're describing this sounds like you think I'm going to be okay with hurting you.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

Loki huffed, “Tony, it's fine, really, just start fucking me and I'll adjust.”

Tony shook his head and stood up, “No, I'm not doing that.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “What's wrong now?”

“I don't like the idea that I'm practically just raping you! I don't want to just fuck you, I want to make love to you!” Tony shook his head again, “I don't like this, I don't want to do it like that.”

Loki stared at the human in confusion, “What do you suggest then?”

“You can do me.” Tony shrugged.

“I can 'do' you?” Loki leaned back, arms crossed.

“You can do me, you know, put it in me.” Tony gestured vaguely then sighed when it was clear that Loki wasn't understanding, “I want you to be the top.”

Loki blinked then his eyes widened, “You want me to- Oh. Oh! I . . . I've never done that before.”

“You can try with me then.”

Loki blinked, “ . . . I might not be good at it.”

“Won't know unless we try.” Tony shrugged then pulled his shirt over his head, “It's okay if it takes practice.”

Loki shifted then nodded and undid his pants, pulling them and his briefs off, glaring when Tony snickered, “Shut up.”

“Sorry, just . . . briefs? Really?” Tony smirked and dropped his sweats, his bright pink boxers.

“Like you're any be- . . . tter . . . “ Loki blinked as Tony pulled his boxers off, “Hm.”

Tony chuckled, reaching down to stroke his cock, “You like?”

Loki gestured to his own penis which was erect, “Clearly, you can stop bolstering your ego, at that height it's liable to topple itself.”

Tony laughed, sitting back down at the bed, “You're fun. C'mere.”

Loki smiled a little and moved closer, he brushed Tony's hand away and wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, “You need to be taken down a few pegs.”

Tony breathed out slowly, tilting his head back, “Put me in my place then.”

Loki chuckled and lowered his mouth, laving his pink tongue over the head of Tony's cock, Tony's eyes rolled up in his head and he moaned softly. Loki chuckled and slowly pulled Tony's cock into his mouth, Tony hissed softly and Loki quirked an eyebrow at him, stopping what he was just starting in confusion.

“Nothing, your mouth is a bit . . . cold.” Tony murmured, relaxing back, “It's not bad, just different. I'm fine.”

Loki grunted and started to slide his mouth over Tony's cock, twirling his tongue around the head and flicking the slit lightly until Tony was practically goo. The Jotun focused his eyes on Tony's face as he used one hand to palm the genius's balls while the other slipped further down to his ass, stroking a finger over the tight pucker.

Tony hissed and sprawled back on the bed, hiking his legs up and smiling, “Ahh, now we're having fun, aren't we? Been wondering what that silver tongue could do to a dick for a while now. Guess I got my answer, huh? You're really good at thi-”

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled Tony's cock out of his mouth, “Do you _ever_ stop talking?”

Tony shrugged, “Sometimes when I'm eating I stop, fuck I think I might talk in my sleep too.”

Loki stroked his fingers over Tony's shaft and tilted his head to the side, “Maybe you need something to keep that rampant mouth busy.”

Tony pouted his lips and cocked an eyebrow, “Depends on the job you give it.”

Loki stood up and swung a leg over Tony so he was straddling him, “Shut up and suck me off.”

Tony snorted, looking at the uncut head of Loki's blue cock, “Will it be like a popsci- ulp!”

Loki rolled his eyes and thrust into Tony's mouth again, “I told you to shut up.”

Tony gripped Loki's thighs and fixed him with an unamused look but then sighed and pulled Loki in deeper until his nose was buried in the well-maintained nest of black pubes. Loki put his hands down on the bed and groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets and breathing in raggedly, Tony's mouth was so warm . . . almost too warm to the point that Loki shook his head and pulled out, sitting on Tony's chest. Tony stroked his much too warm fingers over Loki's thighs,

“What?”

“You're . . . really hot.”

Tony smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “Why thank you. I was ranked as 'sexiest man alive' a few years running now.”

“No, I mean, temperature-wise, you're very warm. It's uncomfortable.” Loki shook his head, biting his lip, “That almost hurt.”

Tony nudged Loki down and sat up with the Jotun in his lap, his fingers stroking over the markings on Loki's skin, “You want to stop?”

Loki sighed, “If I could use magic I'd be able to figure something out . . . “

Tony smiled, “No need for magic when we have science!”

Loki didn't look convinced, “What exactly do you think 'science' can do about this?”

“Oh please, the first thing people did with science was find different things and ways to fuck. I mean, Jesus, we found an ancient dildo in a Viking tomb or something like that, I don't know, I forget the details. Anyway, my point is that I will find a way to make this work.” Tony reached up and stroked his fingers over Loki's cheek, “Don't worry about it.”

Loki leaned into Tony's hand, “ . . . I suppose I've ruined this, haven't I?”

Tony shook his head, “No, not at all, we can do something else.”

“What else is there?” Loki leaned back in Tony's lap, his erection still very much there.

Tony smiled and shifted, pulling his own cock to be alongside Loki's and he wrapped his fingers around the two shafts, stroking them together. Loki breathed in sharply,

“Oh!”

Tony smiled and rolled them, straddling Loki's leg and thrusting against him and again, Loki moaned in surprise then he met Tony's thrust with his own. Tony moaned in Loki's ear as they moved against each other and it was something different and new, but it wasn't unpleasant and having Tony close like this, feeling his warm skin, it was . . . something.

Loki rolled them again so he was on top and they continued their frenzied movement until Loki threw his head back, gasping as he came. Tony tangled his fingers in Loki's long hair as he rutted out his own orgasm then they collapsed side by side on their backs. Loki slowly looked over at Tony, his chest heaving and his eyes felt heavy,

“Alright, I admit, you are also fun.”

Tony laughed and his eyes did that thing where they crinkle up in the corners and Loki was certain if he really was made of ice, he'd be melting,

“See? Told ya so! Lots of fun stuff we can do until I figure out some kind of temperature regulating type thing for us to fuck with!”

Loki shook his head and closed his eyes, “You just love being right, don't you?”

“I'd say 'it doesn't happen often' but it does so, yeah, I do.”

Loki was about to comment further but startled a bit when Tony rolled over and flopped an arm and leg over him, he opened his eyes and stared down at the Avenger who was now sprawled over him, he stared down at Tony who was already nuzzling into his chest and seemed very content to pass out then and there. Loki smiled slightly and stroked his fingers over Tony's shoulder,

“Tony?”

“Mm.”

“Tony.”

“Nooooooo . . . “

“Anthony.”

“Whaaaat?”

“Go get something to clean us up with from the bathroom.”

“no . . . comfy!”

“I'm not going to sleep with our spunk all over the place!”

“MMNGH!!” Tony flailed a bit but sat up and pouted and sulked his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

Loki smiled as he watched Tony's ass while he walked, suppose there was something to this after all.


	5. Interventions

Tony hummed and bobbed his head to the music that pumped through the lab and he sucked down another pot of coffee as he typed viciously at his two keyboards. Bruce was passing by when he suddenly stopped and groaned,

“Tony, what are you working on?”

“Something personal.” Tony yelled over the music.

Bruce closed his eyes and rubbed his eyebrows tiredly, “Why are there pictures of a blue penis everywhere?”

“Research!”

“For _what_?” Bruce turned Tony around, then he blinked and shook his head, “Wait, why do I even _want_ to know?”

“Well, if you _must_ know-”

“Tony, wait, I don't think I-”

“See, Loki's body temp is super low-”

“That's _Loki's_ penis??”

“And see if we want to make the love-”

“Tony, stop, please, I'm only human-”

“I have to find a way to regulate the temp of-”

“Tony, why-

“Of one of our penises-”

“ . . . ew.”

“And I'm using this special material-”

“You're evil.”

“To make some kind of condom-”

“Pure evil.”

“So we can do the sex.” Tony smirked triumphantly, lifting his mug in salute then grimaced when he saw it was empty, “Oh poo.”

Bruce's face looked like a mixture of defeat and unadulterated disapproval, “What part of 'stop' is incomprehensible to you?”

“Probably the first part and most likely the second,” Tony stood and went to the coffee maker, “You asked.”

“Pretty sure I made it obvious I changed my mind,” Bruce leaned on Tony's desk and sighed, “You think this is a good idea?”

“Oh please, condoms are super easy to make and the material I picked should work just fi-”

“No, Tony, not the condom thing,” Bruce crossed his arms and sighed, “The Loki thing.”

Tony turned with a refreshed cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, “What 'Loki thing'? It looks pretty good to me.”

“Not his penis, Tony, him.” Bruce rolled his eyes, “Come on, bud, you're not that dense, you know what I'm talking about.”

Tony blinked and set his mug down, pulling his chair over and sat down in it, “Okay, let's have it, Mama Banner.”

“Have what? And don't call me that.”

“The lecture,” Tony tilted his head back, “Let's have it.”

Bruce frowned, “I'm not going to lecture you.”

“Sure you are, Rogers already chewed my ear off and Thor already threatened me, 'hurt my brother and I hurt you' was the phrase he used, not saying much considering what he's already done to Loki but meh, still counts. So come on, treat me like the stupid child everyone thinks I am and tell me how much I don't understand Loki or how I haven't been thinking about the risks and danger.”

Bruce didn't respond and only grimaced.

“Or how about how Loki is just using me and when he sees the chance he's going to stab me in my sleep and take over or whatever. Oh, and here's a good one, tell me I'm a selfish, spoiled brat that just wants to show off? So come on, Bruce, let's have a good old lecture about how you know so much more than I do.” Tony put his arm out emphatically with that determined set of the jaw and defiant scowl.

Bruce sighed heavily, “Tony, I'm your friend, not your parent and you're a grown man. I'm pretty sure that you don't _always_ think with your other head and you know better than most how dangerous Loki _could_ be, I'm not saying this to try and tell you what to do so stop getting that look like you're about to interrupt me, I'm just concerned for you.”

Tony huffed and slouched a bit in his chair, “Alright, fair enough.”

“Right, now tell me what this is all about and without the attitude that I'm going to try and stop you, alright?” Bruce pulled up another chair and sat across from Tony.

Tony sighed and looked around, “Alright, so . . . I don't know.”

“You don't know?”

“No, I don't, it's like he's beautiful but doesn't know it, he's clever and that part he does know, he's a snarky little cunt sometimes but then other times he's sweet and soft and vulnerable. Loki isn't afraid of me but he's afraid of everything about me, I feel like I could either hold him all together or tear him apart and that kind of excites but scares me too. I don't want to fix him, per say, but I do want to help him find the pieces of himself . . . He's mysterious and aloof but he wants to be known and understood . . . he loves my touch but pulls away when he loves it too much . . . and I feel the same. I'm terrified of what he's capable of but intrigued by it too. I'm explaining this badly.”

“Not really, you're an inventor and scientist, the desire to see how something ticks kind of comes with the labcoat,” Bruce leaned forward and smiled a little, “I get it, I do, just be careful and you can talk to me, alright?”

“I guess you're right, thanks, Bruce.”

“No problem.”

They were quiet for a second then Tony cleared his throat,

“Can I get back to the-?”

“Yep, we're good here.”

They both stood up and awkwardly shuffled around each other.

Bruce snorted, “Who knew, Tony Stark motivated by sex?”

Tony laughed, “If only more projects were about it, eh?”

“You'd leave the lab even less than you already do.”

“Well, I'd be able to use human testing so who knows?”

Bruce shook his head and went about his business while Tony turned toward his computer.

* * *

Loki walked into the lab, regarding the various machines in various states of development and he glanced about until he located the top of Tony's head around several monitors, the Jotun clicked his tongue and made his way around until he was standing behind the Avenger, he looked at the plans and scraps of paper strewn about then stopped when he saw the pictures, he picked one up and squinted at it then leaned over to fix Tony with a unamused stare,

“When did you take pictures of me?”

“A few days ago, I think, needed them for reference.” Tony muttered around a pen.

Loki pursed his lips and set the pictures back down, “I take it this has something to do with what we talked about?”

“Mhm,” Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly and puffed out his cheeks, taking the pen out of his mouth, “I'm trying to develop a material that is both thin enough to be comfortable but also regulate temperature so we can both penetrate without the other's body temp making it uncomfy, but also strong enough to be reused and stretchy enough to fit either of us.”

Loki frowned, “Magic would make this so much easier.”

Tony scowled, “ _Magic would make it easier. Oh, I'm Loki and I'm so much better. Me me me.”_

 _"_ I do _not_ sound like that!”

“Yes, you do.” Tony muttered, typing rapidly and tapping the screen.

“You are so childish! And it's true, I would just say some words and we could get on with it.”

Tony stopped, his head tilting back a bit, “Eager for it now, are we?”

Loki snorted, “And if I am?”

“I take it as a compliment.” Tony shrugged, “I don't have magic words and I can't just wiggle my fingers and make things happen. I _can_ spend days and nights tip-tapping away at my little computers and making designs and trying out different things. I'm doing my best, Loki.”

Loki blinked then he slowly moved to be behind Tony, sliding his arms around the genius's shoulders, putting one of his cool hands on the nape of Tony's neck and the other on his forehead,

“I know you are, I'm impatient.”

Tony leaned back into Loki for a moment enjoying the cool hands on his skin then began attacking the keys, “Must. Finnish. So. We. Can. Have. The. Sex.”

Loki laughed and shook his head, “Is there a reason why it's only my cock you have pictures of?”

Tony glanced back at Loki and shrugged, “Mine's attached to me and goes about with me so if I need reference I can just pull it out of my pants. Sure, it makes Bruce shake his head and give me that little disapproving look he does, but it works.”

Loki nodded and kissed Tony's neck, “Well, if you'd like I could stay here for when you need to reference mine.”

Tony snorted and smiled, “I would never get anything done.”

Loki scooted around until he was in front of Tony, sliding into his lap and pushing the keyboard back, “How about taking a break?”

Tony pouted his lips, “But I'm making the thing for the sex! No time to waste!”

“Consider it research then, it's not a waste of time then, is it?” Loki popped the zip and button on his jeans, leaning back slightly.

Tony cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he ran a hand up Loki's in-seam, “If I didn't know any better, I'd saying you're trying to seduce me.”

“Oh, no, just trying to help the cause.” Loki murmured, “I'd never stoop so low as to trick you into manhandling my manhood.”

Tony snickered, “You? Trick lil' ol' me? Perish the thought!”

Loki laughed then sighed softly as Tony's fingers slid into his pants, stroking the growing erection. Tony smiled and pulled both Loki's jeans and briefs down on his thighs, releasing his erection and he leaned back, leisurely stroking the thick length while he watched Loki's face.

“You've been more open about these little interactions, I've noticed.” Tony leaned forward, pushing the grey t-shirt Loki was wearing up on his torso to gently kiss along the Jotun's ribs and the cut of his lean pectorals.

Loki breathed out and opened one crimson eye, his hands moving to stroke through Tony's unkempt hair, “Perhaps I don't fear you're going to exploit me anymore or perhaps I'm lulling you into a false sense of security.”

“Lull away,” Tony mumbled, his free hand stroking wide swathes up and down Loki's side and up to his dark blue left nipple, “I'm not concerned, you've tried controlling me before with a stick and it didn't work too well, did it?”

“Clearly I was using the wrong kind of 'stick'.” Loki thrust his hips up a bit.

“Clearly.” Tony breathed against Loki's chest as he left open-mouthed kissing across the cool, blue flesh.

Loki curled around Tony, holding his head tightly as he came, long strings of come spilled down Tony's hand and Loki breathed out and flopped back against the desk, his legs wrapped around Tony's waist. Tony wiped his hand off on some scrap paper and he smirked while he tucked Loki back into his pants and set the shirt back in order,

“Feel better?”

“Mh.” Loki's eyes were closed and he reached forward to pull Tony's head back down onto his chest, stroking Tony's hair absently, “You need to bathe.”

“Probably, does my hair feel gross?” Tony's cheek squished against Loki's chest but he wouldn't complain.

“I can't tell what is that goop you use or grease.” Loki pushed his nose into the spiky strands all the same, Tony always smelled like some kind of fruit, sweet and sugary, but the Jotun knew better than to taste it, he'd tried that once already with the goop and vomited quite a bit, Tony hadn't left him alone until he admitted to trying to eat his gel and if it ended there, it wouldn't have been Tony, now would it?

“Hm, well goop and grease don't mix, c'mon, let's go shower.” Tony squirmed out of Loki's grasp and nudged him off.

Loki grimaced, “I already did that today.”

“Then just stand naked in the shower and watch me then, I'm not picky.” Tony shrugged as he started to lead Loki out of the lab.

“Tony, I don't really want to shower with you.” Loki grumbled.

“Why not? It's good clean fun!” Tony smirked at his own joke and called the elevator.

Loki sighed, “You always make the water too warm.”

“And you always have the water too cold, we'll compromise and make it lukewarm, alright?” Tony stepped into the elevator when the doors opened.

Loki considered it for a moment then shrugged, standing next to Tony, “Alright.”

“Yay!” Tony pushed the button for his floor.

* * *

Loki watched Tony turn the water on while he disrobed, Tony turned around and his mouth fell open slightly. Loki cocked an eyebrow,

“What?”

Tony shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head, “I'll never get over how beautiful you are.”

Loki blinked and ducked his head, his cheeks and ears turning purple with a blush, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Tony undid his belt and dropped his pants, “I just like looking at you.”

Loki's whole face turned purple and he started to fidget, “You do?”

Tony walked over and pressed against Loki, wrapping his arms around Loki's neck and rubbing his erect cock against Loki, “Every chance I get.”

Loki smiled and gestured to Tony's erection, “I expect you'd like me to do something about that?”

“Naw, I can deal with it later, it's just a side effect of being around you, not an obligation.” Tony kissed Loki's cheek then went to the shower and opened the door, “Wanna make sure this is cool enough for you?”

Loki blinked and stepped behind Tony to feel the water stream before nodding and sidling in, “It's fine.”

“Oh good, scoot on over and let me scrub up.” Tony nudged Loki over.

Loki leaned back on the tiles to watch Tony as the human lathered up a loofah and began slowly scrubbing at his body, he was doing it on purpose and Loki was more than aware, he tried to remain indifferent to the little display; the way Tony let his hands go over his erection and round ass more than was probably necessary whilst sneaking glances at Loki with a smirk firmly in place on his stupid, attractive face, but it was all for naught as Loki's cock once more stirred with interest. Tony turned and stood under the stream, letting the water cascade over his body as he smiled that stupid smile and his hand tugged lazily at his cock in such a casual, deliberate way that Loki felt himself growing more and more irritated or aroused, it was hard to tell.

“You alright?” Tony asked, even though he knew damn well that Loki was about ready to fuck him into another dimension.

“I'm fine.” Loki muttered, pointedly ignoring his own erection.

“You _sure_?” Tony smiled and reached up to adjust the showerhead so it spread more but stop the water so it just hit the front of Loki, mainly his dick.

Loki huffed then moved under the water and pulled Tony's hips against his, “I'm tired of playing.”

“I thought teasing and talking was your favorite things?” Tony murmured, gratefully that Loki was finally done messing with him, it was downright frustrating considering he knew that he and Loki had equal egos and getting either to admit defeat was a difficult task in and of itself.

“Hush,” Loki murmured, kissing Tony's neck, “Just stop talking for a moment and be with me.”

Tony smiled and stroked his fingers over Loki's back down to run his fingers over that tight read end, “Lips are sealed.”

“Tony,” Loki murmured, kissing around to the other side of Tony's neck, “I'd rather your mouth be engaged in other activities.”

Tony smirked then dropped to his knees, “You only had to ask.”

Loki blinked down in confusion at Tony, “What are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted me to suck your dick?” Tony ran and finger up the underside of Loki's penis.

“No, I want you to kiss me. Just a side effect, remember?” Loki slipped a hand under Tony's arm and gently guided him back to his feet.

“Oh,” Tony seemed genuinely bewildered by this, “Alright, I can do that.”

“I hope so, I'd hate to have to re-educate you in the simple art of kissing.” Loki smiled and slipped his hands up to cup Tony's face as the water poured off them, catching in Tony's goatee.

Tony smiled, “Who would have pegged you for being the romantic type?”

Loki rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together, his mouth open invitingly for Tony who eagerly took the invitation and ran with it, his tongue exploring the subtle coolness of Loki's mouth while hands touched and caressed any flesh they could find but it wasn't the desperate, frenzied motions that heralded climax, more the gentle mapping of skin and muscle. Tony moved closer, breaking his lips' contact with Loki to press their foreheads together, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Under the water their bodies had reached a kind of equilibrium so that he wasn't too warm and Loki wasn't too cold and it was rather intoxicating.

“This . . . “ Tony cleared his throat but kept his eyes closed, “This is real, right?”

“Unless we're having the same dream I'd say that it is indeed real.” Loki murmured.

Tony opened his eyes and reached over for the shower tap and turned the water off, standing dripping with Loki still holding his face,

“I mean . . . this. You and me and whatever it is that's happening here. It's real, right?”

Loki's face fell and his hands dropped, “ . . . you still think I'm trying to use you.”

“Can't blame me for being anxious.” Tony immediately regretted bringing it up as it became clear that he'd hurt Loki's feelings and the possibility of naked snuggles evaporated.

“I suppose I can't.” Loki muttered then he turned and went out into the bathroom, retrieving a towel and began to dry off.

Tony groaned, stepping out and accepting the towel that Loki held out for him, “I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Loki pulled out a brush and ran it through his wet hair, “I expect as much.”

“You shouldn't have to expect me to question you every time we're near each other.” Tony took the brush and started to brush out Loki's hair, then he started to absentmindedly braid it.

Loki blinked, “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Question me every time we're near each other?” Loki watched Tony through the mirror.

Tony finished the braid and grabbed a hairtie out of a drawer and shook his head, “I'm exaggerating, babe, I don't think about this every time.”

“But you said it.”

“Yeah, sorry, I usually only think about it in the best moments.”

Loki turned around and leaned on the sink, “Don't you mean the worst moments?”

“No,” Tony shook his head, “I always think of this stuff when we're having our best times together. When we snuggle up at night or kiss or when I touch you . . . at the best times I think, what if this isn't real or what if they take you away. It's a scary thing for me to wrap my head around.”

Loki nodded, “I understand.”

“It doesn't change how I feel, I hope you know.” Tony leaned up and kissed Loki's forehead.

“Just means I have to try harder to make sure you never feel like that.” Loki took Tony's hands and squeezed them, “I'm not worried. Now let's go have naked snuggles.”

Tony smiled, “Okay.”

* * *

“How are you?”

Loki looked up from his computer at Thor, “I'm fine.”

“Are you? I just . . .” Thor fidgeted and gestured vaguely, “Is Tony treating you well?”

“Yes.” Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Are you . . . are you treating _him_ well?” Thor probed seriously.

“I'd say I satisfy him and he hasn't gotten tired of me yet, so I must be doing something right.” Loki muttered scathingly, looking back at his computer screen.

Thor nodded, “Good, I'm glad to hear that.”

“Is that all you wanted or is there something else?”

“No, just checking on you.”

“Well you've checked on me, go away.” Loki waved dismissively to Thor but was a smidge irritated when the big blonde didn't move out of the doorway and instead stepped more into the room, “What?”

“Loki, I'm trying to hold a conversation with you, I'm not threatening you or whatever it is that you have with Tony. Please stop acting like I'm trying to hurt you every time I open my mouth.”

Loki regarded Thor and he would be lying if he said the hurt and frustration that was barely contained in those blue eyes wasn't as satisfying as any victory, but he could also tell that the Asgardian was being honest with him and he didn't feel the usual venom toward him. Loki sighed and shook his head,

“I know, I'm sorry.”

Thor blinked in surprise, “You are?”

“Yes, Thor, I am sorry,” Loki's lip curled slightly in agitation, “But I'm not ready to just sweep the past under the rug and pretend it didn't happen.”

“I'm not either,” Thor stood over Loki, not intentionally he was just so damn tall and imposing, “I am aware of the damage I did and I am trying to take steps to remedy that, I do not expect you to suddenly heal and I think that what you have with Tony is good for you. He cares for you, truly, and I can tell that you care for him, I worry, that's all.”

“I feel as if I know the answer, but, why?” Loki turned his chair and looked up at Thor.

“You're my little brother, I'm supposed to be overly protective.” Thor shrugged.

Loki was about to quip that they weren't brothers, but then sighed and nodded, “I understand.”

“And I want us to be as we were, not-not _that_ , never that again, but for how we were as a family. I want you and I to be brothers again, I love you, Loki. If I didn't I wouldn't risk what I do to keep you safe and shield you from what they suggested doing with you.” Thor knelt and put a hand on Loki's arm, “I don't want you to feel such anger and resentment toward me or our parents and I am determined to do anything I can to gain your trust back.”

Loki stared at Thor and licked his lips, staring down at Thor's large hand on his arm and feeling the warmth from it, he nodded slowly and pulled his arm away,

“Give me time.”

“As much as you need and more. I love you, brother.” Thor stood and didn't wait for a reply, not that he thought he would get one, he closed the door behind him.

Loki sat in the quiet of the small office they'd given him and felt his insides twist uncomfortably with the familiar feeling of indecision tinged with despair, it roiled in his mind like an angry creature and he felt tears dripping down his face. It was so unfair, it truly was . . . all these feelings that had only ugly names and offered no comfort or reprieve from the pain they caused. He wanted to go back to the bliss of his ignorance, the innocence of his childhood, to feel the love of his family, his brother, and not know of the darkness that hung over the family. He wished to wear the mask of an Asgardian again and not know of the horrors of a realm covered in ice, the realm of his origin, to never grow older, to never understand his 'place' and how he would suffer through his adolescence.

“I want to forget . . . “ Loki whispered to the silent room and he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.


	6. The Truth Comes Out . . . Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony both fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New job and added stresses make writing difficult. I am terribly sorry and hope this update is alright for now. A few people gave prompt for this chapter so I did my best.

Thor leaned on the doorway and watched the rest of the team having dinner, it had been a while since all of them were in the tower all at once and everyone looked so happy. He blinked blearily around at them, tipping his bottle of unnameable alcohol to his lips and taking another healthy swallow, Midgard spirits were not as strong as Asgardian so he had to drink many of the bottles that Tony kept in the bar upstairs and ones that were 'hidden' throughout the tower in order to feel nearly as drunk as he wanted. He was about to stumble off to either pass out in his room or gather more bottles, whichever came first, when Steve waved him over,

“Thor, where have you been? You're never one to skip a meal.” Cap smiled then frowned, “Are you drunk?”

Thor considered briefly to just slinking off but shrugged and smiled lopsidedly instead, “Hardly, but I'm doing my best to get there.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to their inebriated teammate, Clint furrowed his brow,

“How much have you drunk?”

Thor shrugged, “I lost count. Sorry, Tony, but I fear . . . I fear I may have,” Here Thor belched then finished the bottle before stumbling into the room, “You may need to, uh, restock.”

Bruce stood up uneasily, “Thor, sit down before you hurt yourself, what is this all about?”

Thor staggered to the table, slamming his hands onto it to keep his balance and he stared down at the grain of the wooden table, thinking briefly how odd it was that they had a wooden table when almost everything in the tower was made of metal or plastic. He shook his head to clear it as best as he could through the thick fog that clouded his brain,

“Hm?” He looked unsteadily at Bruce, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to try and focus on Banner's face.

Steve stood up and walked to stand next to Thor, “What's wrong? You only get drunk when you're happy and you're clearly not happy.”

Thor laughed shortly then frowned, “I'm always a little drunk . . . hmm . . . I had a reason for this, I think?”

He looked around the table slowly then his eyes stopped on Tony and he held up a finger,

“Aha, there, that's why. You, Stark, you're why.”

Tony frowned, “What did I do?”

“No, no, you . . . no, it's not what you do . . . did . . . are doing . . . it's what _I_ did.” Thor laughed a little then it turned into a strangled sound then died in his throat, “The things I did . . . did to Loki . . . “

Tony's jaw clenched and he hurried around to grab Thor's arm and tug on him, “C'mon, let's get you to bed before you say something you'll regret.”

Thor pushed Tony off and stumbled back a bit before righting himself, “Regret? _Regret,_ Stark? I already regret so much, I am _sick_ with regret! Of regret! No, stop _touching me_!”

Bruce and Steve both held off from trying to get Thor to a chair and held their hands up nervously, Tony licked his lips,

“Okay, Thor, you're drunk, you need to calm down.”

Thor shook his head and his face crumpled, “He'll never forgive me, I can only say how sorry I am so much . . . give him so much time . . . but it _hurts_ me! I should have _never_ brought him here where I'm everywhere in it! This was a mistake!”

Natasha grimaced, “Thor, we had to take Loki down, it isn't your fault he-”

“No! Not that!” Thor shouted, pointing a wavering finger at her, “I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about what I did! I hurt him! I fucked him over and over when he didn't want it then left him for Jane! I used him and abandoned him!”

Thor tripped backward and sat down hard on the floor, covering his face and everything in the room was silent except for his sobs. Tony clenched his jaw tight enough to feel his teeth grinding and quickly grabbed onto Thor again, pulling the drunken man to his feet and tugged him toward the door, shoving the large man into the elevator,

“JARVIS, take Thor up to his floor and get someone to help him to bed.” Tony said briskly, the elevator closed and he readied himself to face the stunned silence of the room behind him.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at him as he turned around toward them,

“I suppose dinner is pretty much over.” He muttered.

Bruce swallowed, “Is he telling the truth?”

“Yep.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, no sense covering things up now.

“Thor, our Thor, _raped_ Loki?” Natasha said softly, looking around the room for someone to deny it.

“Yep.” Tony muttered, walking to a cabinet on the far wall of the dining area, he opened it and pulled a large bottle out, took a long swig and shook his head as the alcohol's after-taste hit him.

“Tony, did you know?” Bruce asked, moving to take the bottle from Tony who easily let him.

Tony sighed heavily, “Settle in for storytime, kids.”

* * *

The elevator dinged open and Loki almost tripped over Thor who was sitting staring at the small space's wall,

“What are you doing?”

Thor hiccuped and shook his head, “Dunno.”

Loki was about to give him nudge with his boot when he bent over a smidge and got a whiff of Thor's breath, “You're drunk.”

“Mhm.” Thor nodded tiredly, glancing with bloodshot eyes up at Loki.

“Very drunk.” Loki sighed heavily and helped Thor to his feet, grimacing under the larger man's weight and dragged Thor down the hallway, “C'mon, you're absolutely useless when you get like this, not that you aren't normally.”

Thor snorted a bit and let his head loll onto Loki's shoulder, “I'm sorry.”

“I know you are.” Loki muttered and had to use an elbow to push open Thor's bedroom door.

Thor's room was pretty sparse, the over-sized bed took up most of one wall and there was a stack of books next to it, several piles of clean laundry that he never got around to putting away, and not much else. Thor wasn't one to spend much time in his bedroom, Loki figured he might have even requested to have a small room for just that reason.

Loki half-dragged Thor to the bed then dumped him down on it, or at least that was the plan before he unbalanced and ended up falling on it with the big blonde. Loki grumbled and tried to untangle himself only for Thor to hold him tighter. Loki sighed as his efforts remained fruitless,

“ . . . Thor, please let me go.”

“I don't want to be alone.” Thor mumbled, pulling Loki closer.

“I'll call for Jane or something.” Loki groaned, he stopped struggling and hoped that by doing so Thor would release his hold just enough to wriggle out.

“I don't want Jane.”

“Well you can't have me either.”

“No . . . no, I just . . . I just need you to do something.”

Loki grimaced and wriggled until he was on his back, turning his head to stare at Thor who, much to his satisfaction, looked very unhappy and defeated,

“Alright, then tell me what you need.” Loki shifted his arms until he could squeeze his hands under Thor's arms, more than certain he would not like whatever Thor asked of him.

Thor blinked then swallowed thickly, “I need to hear you say you forgive me, even if you don't mean it just yet and I can promise I won't remember it so it won't count, but just for now, please just say it.”

Loki blinked in surprise and stared at Thor, “ . . . you're serious?”

Thor nodded, closing his eyes tightly. “Yes.”

Loki bit his lip and took a slow, grounding breath then let it out through his nose, relaxing back into Thor's still tighter than necessary embrace,

“Thor, I forgive you.”

There was silence for so long that Loki thought perhaps Thor had fallen asleep but then he felt the big man shaking, he stared at Thor who was smiling widely with his eyes squeezed shut, the shaking was from laughing,

“Thor?”

“I love you, Loki, my brother.” Thor pressed his cheek against the top of Loki's head and Loki didn't have the heart to push him off.

“I . . . I love you too, Thor.”

Thor went quiet again and Loki sighed, not minding the uncomfortable warmth radiating from the big man for some reason he refused to acknowledge and thought that maybe this was a good thing? Maybe this was a step in the correct direction? Perhaps barring himself off from Thor completely had done more damage to both of them then it healed? Maybe he had been so afraid of the past that he'd rejected any and all contact because he didn't want to get hurt again but mayhaps this kind of affection was beneficial to them both? Maybe they could just be brothers again and gradually both could put aside what had been and focus on what is?

Loki blinked at these revelations, he would have to think more about this . . . talk it out with Tony and eventually Thor himself, once he was sober and more coherent.

He opened his mouth to ask if Thor maybe needed something for his hangover he would absolutely have after his nap but Thor interrupted him with a loud snore and Loki stifled a snarl of irritation then sighed and after nudging the Asgardian and finding that his grip had not lessened, settled in for the duration and wishing the worst hangover in history.

* * *

“And that's what he meant.” Tony finished off the bottle that had made the round between the Avengers, even Steve had taken a few healthy swallows as the story of Thor and Loki's past unfolded.

“ . . . I never thought I'd say this, but, poor Loki.” Clint murmured, turning the bottle over in his hands and grimacing upon finding it empty.

“Agreed.” Bruce turned to Tony and shook his head, “So, you and Loki being a thing is . . . ?”

“It's been a challenge,” Tony admitted, “Getting him to trust me, getting me to trust him and-”

“You and Loki are a thing?” Clint blurted.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You really didn't know?”

“Well . . . “ Clint shrugged, “Must've missed that.”

“Clearly,” Tony's eyebrow rose then he turned to the room at large and huffed, “So, now everyone is up to speed about all the things. Good. I'm going to go make sure Thor isn't still in the elevator.”

“You want help?” Steve asked, partially standing up.

“No, I got it.” Tony waved dismissively then headed to the elevator.

* * *

Tony was pleased to find the elevator short one Thor and, considering he hadn't seen him since their snuggle-session this morning, he went looking for Loki. Tony leaned on the door to Loki's room and knocked,

` “Hey, snow bunny, you hungry? I'm thinking we should go get-”

“Loki is not in his room, Master Stark.” JARVIS intoned from the ceiling.

Tony pouted, “Where's he at?”

“He is in Thor's room.”

Tony nodded, “Probably had to help the big lug to his room, Thor was pretty drunk.”

“He did indeed assist Thor to his quarters and is there currently.”

Tony smirked, “Somebody's gotta hold Thor's hair while he blows chunks.”

“They are currently spooning, sir.”

Tony's smile fell, “Spooning?”

“Yes.”

“Thor and Loki.”

“Yes.”

“Thor and Loki are spooning in Thor's room.”

“I believe we established all of those points, sir.”

Tony smacked his lips and took in a slow breath, “Right, okay, great.”

“Sir, I would suggest not getting overly upset, it-”

“Upset?” Tony snorted as he turned on his heel and started back to the elevator, smashing the button several times until it finally dinged and the doors opened, “Who's getting upset? I'm not upset! Not upset that an extremely large and drunk god-man with a history of being an abuser is spooning with my kinda-sorta-we-haven't-really-made-it-offical-but-still boyfriend at this very moment. Not even a little bit!”

“Sir, nothing has happened and judging by his breathing pattern, I do believe that Thor is in fact, asleep.” JARVIS's tone sounded a bit more anxious than Tony thought he'd programmed it to be.

“Not taking any chances, J.” Tony muttered and shoved out of the elevator the second the doors were open wide enough.

He stomped to Thor's door and opened it without knocking, he opened his mouth to begin tirade only to stop dumbfounded at what he saw. Loki glanced up from the bed and grimaced,

“Finally, he's started drooling on me and my arm is falling asleep.”

Tony slowly came into the room, “Are you alright?”

“Other than the grievances I just listed, yes, I'm fine.” Loki shrugged with the one shoulder that wasn't pinned to the bed.

“Oh, good, I, uh, I was afraid that maybe-”

Loki snorted, “He's too drunk and ridden with guilt for that. I'm alright, Tony.”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and licked his lips, “I'm really sorry, Loki, but everyone knows now. About . . . about you and Thor.”

Loki's face went rigid and he paled a bit, “Oh really?”

Tony grimaced, “Thor kind of stumbled in and blurted it out so I had to explain things to the team and-”

“Fine, it's fine, please stop talking.” Loki's voice shook slightly and he stared at the ceiling.

Tony nodded, “Alright, alright, let's get Thor off y-”

“I think that I'd like to stay until he wakes up.” Loki said shortly, not looking at Tony.

Tony's eyes widened slightly then clenched his jaw, “That would make me uncomfortable.”

“Would it?” Loki cocked his head to the side and glared at Tony, “That would make _you_ uncomfortable?”

“Yes, yes it would.” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“And you think I'm comfortable and prepared to face your friends now that they know something that I've kept quiet for longer than any of you have been alive?” Loki growled, baring his long fangs and he sat up slightly or at least as best he could with Thor's heavy arm on him.

“I said I was sorry! And it was Thor that said it!” Tony grabbed Thor's wrist and wrenched his arm off Loki.

“You could have just said he was drunk! People say and do stupid things when they're drunk every day! I'm sure with your long affair with alcohol you know a few good excuses yourself!” Loki got on his knees, his eyes narrowed to crimson slits.

“I-” Tony deflated, Loki was partially right, he could have just glossed over that whole incident and it wasn't really his story to share . . .

“What? No snarky, sarcastic comeback?” Loki snapped, crossing his arms.

“No,” Tony looked off to the side guiltily, “No, you're right, I shouldn't have said anything, that was decidedly uncool of me.”

“You don't say?” Loki sneered.

Tony looked up at Loki and grimaced, “I'm sorry.”

“If I had a pebble for every time someone said that to me, I could build a tower rivaling this one.” He hissed.

“You want me to leave you alone for now?” Tony asked softly.

Loki frowned, the anger dimming but not extinguished just yet, “Yes, please.”

Tony nodded and was about to stand and leave but Loki leaned forward and kissed his temple,

“I know you didn't do it to be cruel or shame me, but I'm not quite ready to face this.”

Tony leaned his head against Loki's chin, “If he gets grabby or whatever, tell JARVIS and he'll get us to come help you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony stood and walked slowly to the door, “ . . . I care about you. A lot.”

Loki smiled slightly, “And I, you.”

Tony nodded then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, he started toward the elevator, “JARVIS, start up the lab. I want a hot pot of coffee ready and something loud and obnoxious in the player by the time I get there.”

“Yes, sir. Do you have a lot of work planned?”

“Yep, if I don't have sex with Loki in the next week, I'm going to die.”

“I don't think lack of sex will kill you, sir.”

“Au contraire, J-man. Besides, I gotta make up for my blunder in a big way and best I can think of is make it so I can take some Frost Giant dong up my ass.” Tony smiled a bit dreamily at the prospect of that very situation, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Whatever you say, sir, the coffee is on and I've selected a playlist for you.” Tony was certain that if JARVIS had a body he'd be shaking his head in a mix of amusement and mild disapproval.

“Excellent, JARVIS, time to get to work.” Tony stepped out of the elevator, more determined than ever.

 


	7. Things go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries desperately to finish his project and Loki gives him an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where oh where have I been? I'm not sure. I have no clue why this fic took a back burner for . . . two months, but I'm back and you can thank Ragnarok for that (Yes, I just saw it) cuz FUCK ME SIDEWAYS that movie was good and gave me the hard kick to the ass I needed to get back at it!

Loki sighed, “Are you done yet?”

Thor blanched and looked up from the toilet, “When I am done, you will kn- urp!”

Loki rolled his eyes and shifted his grip on Thor's long hair, “Lovely.”

Thor had bolted upright in the bed some hours ago, bowled Loki over, tripped on a pile of folded shirts, hit his head on the sink (causing a lovely gash on his forehead that was bleeding down his nose) and was, as he so eloquently put it, 'horking' into the toilet while trying to staunch his bleeding forehead.

“So,” Loki said loudly as he tried to block out the sounds of Thor heaving, “Do you remember what you were up to before passing out?”

Thor flushed the toilet and groaned, “Definitely drinking . . . “

“Yes, I think that much was well-established. Other than that?” Loki tugged Thor's hair a bit.

“Ow! Stop it!” Thor smacked Loki's hand away then turned and sat with his back against the porcelain bowl, “ . . . I remember being very angry and upset with myself . . . and you, truth be told.”

“I'm sure I'm _very_ deserving of that.” Loki muttered scathingly.

“Not much else. Just drinking anything I could find.” Thor sighed and wiped a hand over his sweaty, bloody forehead.

“Yes, well, you did a bit more than that.” Loki reached over for a washcloth, got it wet in the sink and chucked it at Thor to clean his face up with.

“I woke up with all my clothes on so I can't imagine I did all that much.” Thor mumbled, dabbing at the cut on his forehead.

“You told everyone about us.” Loki said shortly, crossing his arms and leaning against the bathroom counter.

Thor stopped and his already pale face got impossibly paler, “I . . . I did?”

“Yes, you went in and told everyone about how much you hurt me then Tony thought it would be a good idea to elaborate on what you meant so now everyone knows about you and me and our sorted past. Well, more than they really needed to know, anyway.” Loki huffed in agitation, “It is all rather frustrating.”

“I-I'm sorry, Loki,” Thor got to his feet and frowned deeply, “You know I would never have said anything if I was in my right mind, I-”

“Yes,” Loki cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, “Hence why I am here holding your hair instead of kicking you off the tower, Thor. I am aware that you were driven by alcohol and significant amounts of guilt. I am also aware that you did not do what you did to hurt me. I'm actually more upset with Tony for going into detail about what you said and not quite sure how I am going to handle being around anyone for the time being.”

Thor grimaced and tentatively put a hand on Loki's shoulder, “I'm sorry.”

“Yes, you said that already. I know you are, it's alright.” Loki let out a very put-upon sigh and tapped his foot, “I suppose I have to go find Tony and settle this.”

“Do you want me to come with?” Thor offered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“No, you go sleep it off, you look like walking death. I can handle my reactionary boyfriend.” Loki patted Thor's arm then headed to the door, “Oh, and when you are not busy vomiting, there's something you and I need to talk about.”

Thor nodded tiredly, “As you wish.”

* * *

Loki headed toward the elevator and huffed, “JARVIS, where is Tony?”

“In the lab, sir, but he requested you meet him in his room.”

“That is fabulous but I would like to speak to him now.” Loki muttered, “Take me to the lab.”

“Loki, sir, I would highly recommend you head to Master Stark's room.”

“And I recommend you take me to the lab or I will just use the stairs.” Loki snapped, stepping into the elevator.

“Very well, sir.”

Loki grumbled as the elevator rushed to the lab then the doors opened and Loki stomped to the door, almost running into it when it didn't open right away,

“ . . . JARVIS, why is the door locked?”

“Master Stark is in a rather . . . unfortunate situation at the moment.”

Loki's eyebrow rose and he worked his jaw, “I'm sorry?”

“He is currently testing out one of his inventions.”

“Is it dangerous?” Loki asked, looking up at the ceiling out of habit.

“No.”

“Will I be horribly maimed if I go in there?”

“No.”

“Is there any possibility of death?”

“No.”

“Then unlock the door.” Loki crossed his arms and scowled.

“Very well, sir.”

The door clicked open and loud music started assailing Loki's poor ears,

“AGH! Turn this garbage off!!”

The music clicked off and that was when Loki heard it, loud grunting and struggling and muttered swearing. Loki furrowed his eyebrows then wandered around,

“Tony?”

There was a startled yelp and Tony suddenly popped up from behind a row of random machines, he leaned an elbow on one and attempted to look casual but his face was bright red and sweaty,

“Oh, he-hey there, Lokes, h-how you doing?”

Loki eyed Tony suspiciously and tilted his head back, “Fine now that I'm done watching Thor hork. What are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh! Uh, n-nothing, just, uh, science stuff.” Tony grunted, his other hand seemed to be working frantically with something.

“I see. So what's this 'unfortunate situation' that JARVIS warranted the door be locked?” Loki started moving around the machines, a little amused that Tony kept moving back away from him.

“Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about, snow bunny.” Tony grunted then yelped as he tripped backward.

Loki blinked at Tony as he rounded the corner, the scientist had his pants around his knees and what appeared to be a condom on his penis,

“What are you doing?”

Tony grimaced and shifted uncomfortably, “Well, uh, I was testing out that thing I was making so we could have sex and-and it . . . it got stuck . . . “

Loki squatted down, “You were testing a sex thing on your own penis before you had all the problems worked out?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Look, it fit fine when I was hard, alright? But when I came it sort of shorted out and now I can't get the damn thing off!”

Loki pursed his lips and cleard his throat, Tony gave him a frustrated look and pointed a finger in his face,

“I swear to Christ, if you laugh, I'm going to-”

Loki laughed, sitting down on the floor and shaking his head,

“Y-You put your _penis_ in a prototype? I th-thought you were a genius!”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, “Are you going to help me or not?”

Loki wiped his eyes and shook his head, “What do you want me to do exactly?”

“I'm not sure but I'd like some help! This does not feel as good as you might think!” Tony groaned in frustration and shifted his weight.

Loki pushed Tony's legs apart and shook his head, staring at Tony's trapped cock. The condom appeared to be a dark blue with little circuits along it and a thick ring around the base, the Jotun quirked an eyebrow,

“I still can't believe you just stuck your dick in this.”

“Look, I tested it, alright? I used put it on a dildo and put it up m-” Tony sighed and blushed, “I used it on a dildo first and it worked fine so I thought I would try it on my own and . . . it sort of just broke.”

“And you can't peel it off?”

“No, the ring tightened around it so when I pull on the thing it . . . doesn't feel good.”

“But it would go on when you were hard?” Loki prodded Tony's cock lightly.

“Yeah, but I can't get hard with it on now!” Tony snapped, “Stop touching it!”

Loki fixed Tony with a measured look then stood up, “I'm getting Banner.”

“What? No! Don't do that!” Tony scrambled to his feet and groaned, doubling over and clutching his groin.

“Why not? I have no idea what to do and maybe he would, you're both men of science.” Loki shrugged.

“Yes, but we are also men of snarky-comebacks and never-letting-things-go!” Tony tugged his pants up and yelped, “Oh fuck me, that is . . . not pleasant, alright, fine we'll get Bruce.”

“Good, and you can consider us even for embarrassing moments.” Loki shrugged as Tony limped along next to him, “Are you going to put your pants on properly or . . . ?”

“I wear _very_ tight pants, Loki, I am not going to even try to wrestle these on all the way.” Tony muttered, “JARVIS, can you _please_ get Bruce up here?”

“Certainly, sir, shall I tell him the matter is urgent?”

“Tell him I will actually die if he isn't up here ASAP.” Tony groaned and gingerly sat in a desk chair.

“Oh, and JARVIS, is there any footage of Tony testing the thing with the dildo?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony fixed Loki with an incredulous look, but the blue man only smirked,

“Be a dear and download it to my tablet.”

“You're sick.” Tony muttered.

“Done, sir.” JARVIS intoned.

Loki smiled, “What? Shouldn't I want to watch you pleasure yourself with me in mind? Honestly wish you had told me what you were up to.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't and now my dick is going to fall off.” Tony hissed and shifted his weight.

Bruce came into the lab and stopped short, “Uh . . . “

Tony grimaced and slowly stood up, “Okay, so-”

“Look, guys, I'm flattered, really but a three-way just isn't my style.” Bruce pulled a face, “And I really wish I could say this was the first time I've seen you naked.”

“I'm not naked and I need your help, smart ass.” Tony huffed, “It's stuck.”

“I'm not reaching into your ass for all the grant money in the universe.” Bruce crossed his arms, purposefully keeping his eyes on Tony's face.

“No, you- I don't have anything up my ass, Bruce, the condom thing is what's stuck!” Tony snapped, “Jesus, if this was anyone else in any other situation I would be high-fiving you, seriously, you are on _fire_ with the comebacks, props for quick wit now help me free my dick!”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Alright, so what is it exactly?”

Loki listened as Tony reiterated the situation and Bruce had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and keep his serious face firmly in place.

“And that's why I need your help.” Tony finished, “It hurts way too damn much to just yank it off so I can't do it.”

“I see,” Bruce tapped his chin, “Hey, uh, Loki, could you come here for a second?”

Loki walked the whole two steps to Bruce, “What?”

“Would you be a dear and grab him?”

Tony blinked and yelped when Loki grabbed hold of his arms and pinned them to his sides, “Whoa, hey, wait!”

Bruce walked up, grabbed the ring and gave it a sharp tug, Tony squealed as the thing came off with a loud popping sound,

“FUCK!”

“Not for a bit, you won't.” Bruce blanched and put the used thing on the desk, “I never want to have to touch your dick ever again, alright? Test your shit before you use it!”

“I _did_ test i- yanno what, fuck you, Bruce!” Tony whined, clutching his junk the second Loki let him go.

“No thanks and you're welcome.” Bruce smiled and patted Tony's cheek, “What are the rules of science, Tony? Don't eat it if it glows and don't stick your dick in it.”

“Out!” Tony snapped then he sighed, “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it. Ever, please.” Bruce turned and left the lab, smiling and shaking his head.

Loki snorted, “Why didn't I think of that?”

Tony groaned and sat down, holding himself and trying not to cry, “I'm so glad you all are having a good laugh at my expense, that really hurt!”

Loki sighed and squatted down next to Tony, tilting his head, “Well, back to the old drawing board, eh?”

“No, no, I got this.” Tony muttered, “I think it was the heat.”

“Oh?” Loki glanced at the thing and then back to Tony, “Meaning what?”

“It worked fine inside me, it wasn't til I put it on myself that it shorted so maybe with your cold skin the friction won't be that bad.” Tony shrugged and took a deep breath, looking down at his groin, “Man . . . that hurt.”

“Interesting theory, but I'm not putting anything on my penis until I'm sure I can take it off.”

Tony sighed heavily and nodded, “I'm sorry, I thought I had it.”

Loki smiled, “I know, sweetling, you'll figure it out. You're still a genius even if you do some mind-numbingly stupid things sometimes.”

Tony huffed, “I do have a tendency to skip the testing stage of my inventions . . . “

“Mhm,” Loki shook his head and stood up, “Well, I'm going to go watch the footage of you fucking yourself. Care to come with?”

Tony struggled with his pants for a moment before muttering 'fuck it' under his breath and dropping his jeans so that he was just in his boxers, “Yes.”

Loki smiled, pulling Tony in for a long kiss, “I thought you would.”

* * *

Back in Tony's room, Tony hugged the pillow while he watched Loki masturbate to the video of Tony in the lab. Loki grunted as he watched the footage, in the video Tony was kneeling on the floor gripping the desk with one hand while thrusting a large purple dildo into his ass, his head would loll back with an open-mouthed moan every so often.

“You're really getting into this, aren't you?” Tony murmured, reaching his hand out to stroke up Loki's inner thigh, his fingertips brushing the Jotun's sac.

Loki panted, cold breath puffing out of his mouth, “Why w-wouldn't I be? I long to get that very reaction from you.”

Tony blushed and pushed his face into the pillow more, the video was almost over and the Tony in it was gasping and thrusting back onto the dildo frantically, “ . . . I could just put a show on for you in person.”

Loki glanced at the video then back at real-Tony, “Would you?”

Tony nodded, getting up on his knees and pulling his boxers and shirt off, “I'm already stretched so . . . won't be difficult.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow and put the tablet down, letting go of his cock and taking several slow breaths, “Alright.”

Tony scrambled to the edge of the bed and rummaged underneath until he pulled a few boxes out and set them in a line on the floor, flipping them open and rummaging through various toys until he came up with a dildo not unlike the one in the video. Loki's other eyebrow rose and he leaned back into the pillows,

“You have an interesting array of . . . things.”

Tony smiled and shrugged, “Keeps it fun and interesting.”

“Oh, you think I'm boring, do you?” Loki chuckled as Tony scrambled back over.

“Don't know yet, haven't actually had sex with you but judging by our sex-capades thus far, I'd say we're doing alright.” Tony unscrewed a tub of petroleum jelly and scooped a dollop out but Loki reached out and took it from him, “What?”

“Let me do it.” Loki murmured and patted his lap.

“Huh, never really used temperature play before, but I'm always up for something new.” Tony handed the dildo over then stretched out across Loki's lap, pillowing his cheek on his arm and looking up at Loki.

Loki smiled and slid his Vaseline-free fingers over Tony's side, “You're sure this won't be uncomfortable?”

“Naw, if you couldn't tell by the video, I can handle it.”

“Alright, if you're sure.”

Loki slowly dipped his slicked fingers over Tony's asshole, circling it gently then, finding he was indeed still pretty stretched, slipped two digits in. Tony closed his eyes and sighed softly,

“That feels pretty good, actually . . . cold but good.”

Loki leaned down and kissed Tony's temple, “Good.”

Loki slicked Tony until he was certain he was both stretched enough and lubed enough then he took the dildo, staring at it for a moment before glancing at Tony who was breathing heavily and hazy-eyed,

“This thing has quite a few buttons on it.”

“Do a science, push 'em and see what they do.” Tony mumbled, waving his hand vaguely, “But eventually put it in my ass, please.”

Loki chuckled and pushed a button which made the thing vibrate much to his surprise and he almost dropped it before clicking the button again and clearing his throat when Tony laughed softly at him. The next button made the head of the dildo rotate and another button made the shaft inflate and pulse. Loki cocked an eyebrow and turned it off,

“I hope you don't expect all these bells and whistles when we have sex.”

Tony laughed, “Of course not, toys just need extra shit because they aren't the real thing, I'd much rather have your bells-and-whistles-less penis but can't have that so . . . “

Loki rubbed the tip of the dildo against Tony's asshole then slid it in, surprisingly, to Loki at least, it popped in to the base and Tony moaned softly at being filled. Loki picked a button and turned it on, Tony grunted loudly and curled his back, pushing his knees under him a bit more to get a better angle. Loki smiled and stroked his cock as he picked another button the toy pumped into Tony making the genius pant, looking up at Loki with blown-wide pupils and sweat beading along his forehead.

Loki leaned back into the pillows and stroked himself, “You're hard.”

“Yeah, well that happens.”

“Is it still sore or can I touch it?”

“Actually, your cold hands would feel fantastic on it right now.” Tony's hips stuttered and he licked his lips.

Loki reached under Tony and stroked his fingers lightly over the shaft, noting that it was still a little red and probably tender but Tony let out a long, drawn-out moan and pushed into Loki's hand,

“I'm not gonna last with this in my ass, Lokes.” Tony panted, “Oh god, no, take it out!”

Loki blinked in confusion then pulled the dildo carefully out and turned it off, “What's wrong?”

Tony bit his lip and breathed heavily, he looked up at Loki and shook his head, “I . . . I want _you_.”

Loki grimaced, “I know, I want you too, Tony . . . “

Tony slowly sat up on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes, “I'm sorry . . . “

Loki smiled and pulled Tony into his lap, “It'll be uncomfortable but I can try.”

“I don't want you to hurt yourself!” Tony shook his head but Loki was already shifting and the head slid up into Tony, “Ah!”

Loki grunted then pushed Tony down onto the bed, grabbing one of Tony's legs and pulling it up on his waist. He thrust into Tony's tight channel but it soon became apparent that it hurt as Loki grit his teeth and was rapidly softening, Tony shook his head more emphatically,

“Loki, Loki stop,” he pulled away a bit but Loki only snarled and pulled him closer, “Loki, you're in pain, stop it!”

“No!” Loki hissed but tears rolled down his face, “No, I need this! I need you and I will _not_ be denied this any further! Not when I chose you!”

Tony bit his lip and cupped Loki's face in his hands, “Please stop.”

Loki blinked and pulled out, collapsing onto Tony in a desperate heap, “It. Is. Not. Fair.”

“I know, hon, I know . . . I'm upset too but I promise that I'm going to figure this out.”

“Tony,” Loki whispered, clinging onto the human, “ . . . it hurts, it feels like I'm dipping my cock into boiling water.”

Tony wrapped his arms and legs around Loki, feeling the cold body against his and the puffs of frigid air misting at his ear, “I-I'm sorry . . . “

Loki propped himself up on his elbow, his long hair falling down one shoulder, and he stared at Tony, “Anthony, this isn't your fault, I'm just upset and frustrated because I want this very much and we keep running into walls anytime we try.”

Tony stroked his fingers over Loki's face, wiping the tears away, “I'm really close to figuring something out, I promise, just a little bit longer and then we can make love until the cows come home.”

Loki chuckled, leaning down to kiss Tony, “I'll try to be patient.”

Tony lifted his head up to press into the kiss then flopped back, “And I'll work really hard.”

“No, you work the amount you can handle, I don't want you putting other things off and working yourself to exhaustion just because we're horny.” Loki reproached, tapping Tony's nose, “Promise me that you'll work just the right amount.”

Tony sighed and flailed a little, letting his legs drop, “Alright, I'll try to remember to keep humane working hours.”

“Thank you,” Loki slid down to lie next to Tony, “And you can come to bed to me at night.”

Tony blinked and rolled over, “You want to move into my room with me?”

“I think we deserve that given the circumstances? And . . . “ Here Loki paused and rolled onto his side facing Tony, “I trust you.”

Tony smiled and stroked his fingers through Loki's hair, tucking it behind his ear, “ . . . I trust you too.”

 


End file.
